ADD ME IN
by Addmein
Summary: Andrew Jones is a 25 year old artist who's well known around the art scene, He has all the finer things in life and yet with all that he has he never known real love. Tiara Cortez is a single mother struggling out there to raise her child Trevor on her own, she moved to Cali to have a fresh start and away from the heartbreak she went through with her sons father, But being out here
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_ANDREW _**

_2 in the morning me and my crew was walking into this 24 hour café, we just got done leaving the club having a good time and now we was hungry as hell and needed to eat. Once we was seated and ordered our food and we acting a straight fool._

_"Nigga please you stupid" Keeis said laughing. I was looking around and I saw this little boy sitting at the counter by himself, I watched him for a few minutes then went back to laughing at my niggas. We was sitting here for about 2 and half hours laughing and talking and I kept looking at this little boy who seem to be by himself, so I got up and went to the bathroom that I had to pass by him to get to. After going to the bathroom I walked by him again and I glanced down at him and saw he was drawing so I stopped looked towards my niggas who was loud as hell and then back at the boy and I sat down next to him._

_"What's up little man nice picture your drawing there" I said and he looked at me with wild messy hair and then back down at his drawing._

_"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers" the boy said _

_"I'm not a stranger I'm AJ" I said holding out my hand._

_"Trevor" Trevor said and shook my hand._

_"See we're friends now, so I like your drawing" I said _

_"Thank you it's a rocket but I don't know I think it's messed up" Trevor said I looked at the picture again._

_"I think it's good you're missing a few things tho, like fire from the bottom and the doors on it." I said and he looked at me and smiled. And I slide a blank sheet of paper out from under the one he was drawing on and I started drawing a rocket too, he looked at mine and smiled. "Are you hungry I can get you something to eat?"_

_"No I'm okay" Trevor said we sat there for about 10 minutes til I was done. "I like yours"_

_"Yea well I learn from watching you" I said and he smiled._

_"What's going on here?" a female voice said and we both looked up and I saw the most beautiful woman ever and I smiled at her she looked at me then at Trevor he had his head down playing with his crayon._

_"Nothing just drawing" I said _

_"Trevor didn't I tell you to stay over there in my section where your bags and coat is" the lady said_

_"Yes but mommy the light right here is better for me to draw." Trevor said looking up at her then his picture._

_"I don't care I said stay there where I could see you, told you don't wonder off and what did I say about talking to strangers" she asked_

_"Not to but he's not he's my friend his name is AJ" Trevor said and looked at me "See we was drawing together look rockets mommy" Trevor said showing our pictures._

_"We gotta go Trevor" his Mom said and walked around the counter and started putting his stuff up._

_"Here AJ you can have my rocket" Trevor said and I smiled turning around in the chair as his Mom put his coat on him._

_"Thank you, here you can have mine" I said giving him my drawing and he smiled at me._

_"Thank you" he said _

_"Come on Trevor we gotta go" his Mom said _

_"Mommy are we going back to that big building with all those people sleeping in it." He said and I looked at her and she looked at me then back at him._

_"Come on we gotta go" his Mom said and took his hand and walked away I sat there watching them leave and I saw he left his toy so I picked it up and looked around but I didn't see where they walked to._

_"AJ nigga you ready?" Mijo asked and I nodded and walked to them after paying the bill we was leaving I walked to my car laughing at my boys and as I was about to get in I saw Trevor and his mom in her car. I stood there and watched her as she tucked him in, then she leaned her seat back and I saw her pull a cover over herself. Then from what he said inside and her sleeping in her car they're homeless. I got in my car, and sat there and just watched them. I was snapped out of it when my phone went off._

_"Hello" I said_

_Ph) "Hey angel just checking on you" my mama said_

_"Oh I'm fine I'll be home in a few" I said _

_Ph) "Okay drive safe" my mama said and I started up my car and drove off all the way home. _

_Once I got home I went right in and I checked on my mama she was out by the time I got home and I went right to my room and I put the picture Trevor drew on my dresser right along with him toy and smiled at it, at the same time I felt bad they sleeping in the car but hey nothing I can do about it. I climb in my bed and went right to sleep._

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_TIARA _**

_Sleeping but not really sleeping I had to keep myself somewhat awake to make sure nothing is happening to us. It's 5 in the morning and I need to get some sleep I got another job to go to at 9 so it's 3 hours of sleep then find a place to wash up at, let me try to rest. Being homeless is hard for anyone and as a woman and a mother is even harder cause I have to watch my back and my son's back and try to keep both of us safe which is harder it's scary but It's scary, especially at night. Men see a car in a lot and want to come see what going on I don't know how many nights I had to start up my car and speed off in the middle of the night to keep some man or men from breaking in my car with me and my son in it._

_I work for a temp agency I take whatever job and whatever hours I can get to be honest I don't care but I do care about the money but I don't get paid that much just enough for gas and for a meal for my son some nights I go without eating just to make sure he eats. And I do spend a lot on clothing for us cause clothes are a lot cheaper than rent, light bill, water bill, and gas bill. And I need to make sure my son is warm and doesn't look like he's sleeping in the car. I know you're wondering doesn't she have friends and yes I do but they have their own families to take care of and some nights they are kind enough to let us stay a few nights and those nights I am so grateful for my son to be able to sleep in a warm bed at night. I did the hotels only when I can afford it, and it's not every night._

_Most homeless people are invisible people no one sees or cares so I will not be one of those invisible people, people see me and wouldn't think I was homeless and I don't care to tell people anyway, as for dating I try but I don't try cause I have been taken as a fool by a man I trusted but now my only worry and my only thoughts is for my son Trevor I love him more than life it's self I'll give my life for him if I have too._

_I finally fell asleep and I was good for 3 hours and my alarm went off 3 hours later and I cut my alarm off moving the cover and starting up the car letting it warm up I looked back at Trevor laying across the back seat on a few bags and sleeping. I started driving out of the parking lot and I was going straight to St. Martin's day shelter this shelter is pretty nice they have showers for us to use the line can be very long and plus I need to get Trevor to school and plus get him something to eat. I drove fast after 45 minutes I parked and got out the car waking Trevor up and grabbing our bag I went and ran to get in line and waited. It will only be open for 2 more hours so I needed to really get in there._

_"Mommy I'm hungry" Trevor said holding my hand._

_"Your going to eat sweetpea after we take a shower okay I promise" I said as we moved up in the line._

_"You promise promise" he said looking up at me._

_"Yes I promise promise sweet pea" I said and leaned down and kissed his forehead. we moved up more and more in the line til we was next then some guy stepped in front of us when we was about to go in. "NO, NO HE CUT THE LINE WE WAS NEXT"_

_"No you wasn't bitch shut the fuck up I was next" the guy said turning around looking at me._

_"FUCK YOU WE WAS NEXT YOU SAW ME STANDING HERE WITH MY SON HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE" I yelled looking at the lady who was letting people in._

_"I know, I know I saw you sir you did cut the line so I will have to deny you services today come back tomorrow" The lady said and the guy looked at me._

_"Fucking bitch" the guy said and walked away and she let us in and we got all the toiletries we needed and was shown into the shower and this is not my ideal way of showering but clean is clean and I was glad there wasn't any windows and that there was a lock on the doors._

_After a good shower and so clean clothes we got something to eat and was in the car. I was now headed to Trevor's school he was late and I needed to get him them and then get to work at another temp job at a hotel._

_"Mommy I'm sleeping" he said and I looked back at him._

_"I know sweet pea but you gotta go to school okay and after that you'll get to rest" I said and drove all the way to his school and I grabbed his hand and ran him in. "Okay sweet pea see you later" I kissed him as he went into class. And I went running to the door._

_" " a Woman said to me as I ran to the door and I stopped and looked back at her._

_"Hey Crystal I wish I could stay but I gotta get to work" I said _

_"Well I need to talk to you about your son you been bring him late and picking him up later and last time he told me he didn't have a bed to sleep in that he sleep in the car and how he didn't have a home." Crystal said _

_"He has a wild imagination and I promise I will be on time to pick him up today and dropping him off tomorrow, I need to get to work" I said turning a round going to the door._

_"If you keep this up I will have no choice but to turn you in to children's services" Crystal said and once I got to the door I looked at her._

_"I will be here on time I promise" I said and left the building. After driving like a manic and finally getting to the hotel I was more than late but lucky for me they let me work any way but unlucky for me they was docking my pay for the time I was late which sucked but I still get paid so at least I will be getting some money._

_I worked long and hard, once it was time for me to get off of work I got my check and it wasn't much but it was enough to get us a meal and maybe a hotel room for a few hours, so I cashed my check then was off to pick up Trevor. I got to him at 3 and of course I was late 45 minutes late picking him up._

_" your late and you promised you was going to be here on time" Crystal said as I took Trevor's hand and helped in the car locking him in. I went walking around to the driver side._

_"I had to go cash my check and I promise for sure tomorrow will be a better day I mean it just don't do nothing that will hurt my son" I said _

_"I'm not but he said yall are sleeping in the car and washing up with other people be at" Crystal said_

_"I take care of my son I'm doing my best please don't do anything that will hurt my son" I said and got in the car driving off. "Trevor what did I tell you huh, I told you not to tell anyone anything to not volunteer any information to any right, right?"_

_"Yes mommy" he said _

_"Do you want them to take you from me and place you with another family and I never get to see you again?" I asked_

_"No mommy" he said _

_"Okay good stop telling people stuff" I said as I drove to these apartment complex and parked taking out 2 bags and taking Trevor's hand we went to a door and knocked a few times._

_"Tete" Nikki said opening the door hugging me. "Hey Trevor" she hugged him. "Come on in Trevor the kids are in the back room,you know where they are" Trevor took off running and I came in me and Nikki went to the livingroom and started talking after a hour or so I washed me and Trevor's clothes._

_"I know, I know I'm trying I am" I said as I sat down in the kitchen._

_"I know but still you need to get yourself a home for him and for you" she said and I nodded._

_"I know but I'm not making enough money for me to keep a place, I'm working 3 times a day and that's every other day if I'm lucky speaking of that we need to go, cause I got a job to go to" I said getting up and putting on my shoes._

_"Tete wait look why don't you just leave Trevor here and let me take care of him and not worry about him ad just do you, until you get on your feet and then come back and him." She said _

_"What no I'm not leaving my child here with you" I said getting our stuff. "Trevor,Trevor" he come walking out the back and I put his jacket on him. "Come on we gotta go sweetpea" I got our stuff and left Nikki's house with her following us. "Get in the car Trevor"_

_"Tiara please look I want yall to be safe and I think he should stay here, I mean it's not right for him to be living like this or maybe you should send him back to father" she said and I looked at her._

_"You are out your mind I'm what's best for him, I know what he needs and it's me so don't tell me what to do, thanks for letting me wash my clothes here, I gotta go" I said getting in the car and driving off. I drove all the way to my next job which was another waitress job but this one was at a strip club, I got here early enough to sneak Trevor in and to a back empty room._

_"Mommy I'm hungry" he said as I set up his sleeping bag, books and crayons._

_"Okay I'll go now and get you something to eat you know the rules don't move from this spot okay, dot get up, there's a bathroom right there but I will be back in a hour to check on you, dont move please I love you" I said _

_"I love you too" he said hugging me I kissed his forehead and changed my clothes and went straight to work. I worked hard to day fighting off guys trying to touch me, being nice to men who looked like Flavor Flav and Jimmy Walker and who's breath stank all to hell, just to make good tips and tonight at the bar Rach brought me this big tip that was at least 3 hundred dollars and she just said a guy wanted me to have it, I was more than happy for it, but once my shift was over I clocked out and kept the money I made, packed up my son and his stuff and we was out the door._

_"Promise tonight you will be sleeping in a bed promise" I said helping him in the backseat the time was 2 in the morning after getting in the car and driving off. I drove for about 45 minutes and parked at a storage building going in I rented a unit and grabbed a few bags. We went to our unit once in there I closed it and blew up the air bed, putting sheets on it I changed him out of his clothes to his pjs and got him in bed as I plugged up my cellphone to charge it, I climbed in the bed with him wrapping my arm around him._

_"Mommy I'm scared" he said laying on._

_"Don't be I'll protect you I promise sleep tomorrow we going to go shopping get you some more clothes and 1 toy then later we can go to Sia beach." I said and closed my eyes, falling asleep._

**_ANDREW_**

_I was at a meeting with my brother and a few investors we was standing around in my warehouse they was here to check out some of my art work and to tell me what they would like to see from me but now we was standing around bullshitting._

_"Yea I bet shit what we about to do?" Ant asked Ant\Anthony is my little brother we have the same fathers different mothers._

_"I say we hit up the strip club we're young, and got pockets full of money, let's make it rain" I said we all started laughing leaving the warehouse and going straight to the strip club and was having a good damn time, when we're here these woman know they going to make money cause we have no problem making it rain all night.. And all night we did. _

_I went to the bar to get me a drink and chat it up with a few of the ladies hanging around, I was laughing and talking looking around and there I saw her at the other end of the bar she was loading drinks to her tray._

_"Yo Jim who's shorty at the end of the bar?" I asked Jim looked and shrugged._

_"Rach who that down there?" Jim asked_

_"Oh that Tiara she's worked here before a few times down on that end" Rach said getting her drinks._

_"Hey give this to her" I said counting out $300. "And this is for you" I gave her a $100. She smiled and walked away I watched as she went to Tiara and gave it to her and she counted it and smiled a little putting the money up and went back to work. I got my drink ad wet back to where my brother was. We was all having a good time but unlike him I didn't like shutting down a strip club I needed to get out of here, so right now it was around 2 and I was outside leaning on my car while this chick Renee was dancing in front of me and I was dropping 50s on her. I was enjoying the parking lot dance when I looked around and saw Tiara going to her car opening the backseat door and Trevor went and got in the back and I was shocked that she had him here in a fucking strip club,I watched her get in her car and I knew then I was going to have to follow her to see where she going to go._

_"Hey I gotta go I'll catch you later" I said moving off my car and getting in._

_"I thought we was going to chill tonight?" Renee asked as she picked up all her money._

_"We will I just gotta get out of here catch you later." I said starting up the car and backing up then pulling off following Tiara. I followed her for about 45 mins and we got to a storage building and I parked watching her get out of her car grabbing a few bags and Trevor and they went in, I sat here waited for her to come out but she never did so I got out of my car and went in to the front desk where a lady was sitting. "Hey excuse me but my wife and my son just came in here and she was supposed to have text me the unit number but didn't can you tell me which one she got?"_

_"Okay sure ummm, 345 its on the 3__rd__ floor" the lady said and I walked away and took the elevator right to the 3__rd__ floor and I started walking looking for the unit 345. One I found it I saw it was closed and I stood there wondering if I missed her, was about to leave when I heard someone talking I looked down the hallways but didn't see anyone then I leaned closer to the unit and listened._

_"Mommy I'm scared" Trevor said _

_"Don't be I'll protect you I promise sleep tomorrow we going to go shopping get you some more clothes and 1 toy then later we can go to Sia beach." Tiara said I looked at the unit and it was a bad feeling knowing that they was sleeping in a storage unit I leaned down about to open it but I thought against it, but I needed to do something but I didn't know what to do, so I just turned around and left and drove all the way home, once home I went to my moms room and checked on her she was up reading._

_"Hey Angel" my mama said and I smiled at her and walked in sitting on the bed._

_"Hey mama, I got a question if you saw someone hurting or in need you would help them right?" I asked_

_"Of course I would if I could help, I would" my mama said and I smiled and got up and kissed her cheek._

_"Thank you that's what I needed to hear" I said ad left the room and went to mine I got undressed and got in the bed, I laid there thinking about ways to help but not to be so pushy, I thought the rest of the morning til I fell asleep._

_The next morning I was up around 10 took a shower and got dressed I had a few things to do today so I was off I met up with my brother we had to go look at places to have my art show at and plus I need to look at a few samples of my new clothing line and show the drawings I made for the designs I wanted. I was about business all fucking day I was done around 5 or 6. I was getting ready to head home and thought about Tiara and Trevor and I drove all the way to SIA beach and parked there, I sat there for about 30 minutes and I got out and looked around. After looking around for a few minutes I saw her car, I walked to the car looked in, and I saw bags in the backseat it was clear that they was living in their car. I walked away from the car back to stand in front of mine and I just looked around, after being here for a while I was about to leave until I heard someone talking and I looked and saw them walking from the bathroom bag in hand, so I walked towards them as they was walking to their car._

_"Hey" I said and they both looked at me and Trevor smiled._

_"Hey AJ mommy look it's AJ" Trevor said _

_"I see" Tiara said_

_"How yall doing?" I asked_

_"We're fine we went swimming did you see me swim I can swim" he said smiling._

_"Nawl I didn't so what's up my man still drawing?" I asked as I leaned down and he gave me dap._

_"Yup did you draw anymore rockets?" he asked_

_"Yea I drew a nice one" I said smiling I looked at her she was just staring at me._

_"So what's up what yall about to do, cause I'm kinda hungry" I said _

_"We are going to get something to eat then head home" she said holding his hand._

_"But mommy we don't have a hom-" he said but was cut off by her tugging on his arm looking down at him._

_"Well was about to go get me something to eat, if yall wanna come with me it's would be cool I don't like eating alone, what you say my man want some pizza?" I asked_

_"Yes, please mommy" he said looking up at her and she smiled at him._

_"Okay" she said_

_"Good just follow me" I said and went to my car and drove to where they was I watch as she put stuff in her trunk and it was loaded with bags, but finally we was on the way to get something to eat I kept looking in my review mirror to make sure she was following me and she was. Once we got to pizza hut we all went in they sat on one side together while I sat on the other alone._

_"What kinda of pizza do you like?" I asked looking at Trevor, he smiled at me._

_"Meat lovers" he said_

_"Me too all that meat on it drives me crazy" I said and made a face he broke out in a fit of giggles that made me laugh with him._

_"I like that on your hand your tattoo" he said pointing to the scull on my hand._

_"Thank me and my cousin got it at the sametime, you got any?" I asked he giggled_

_"No I'm just a Kid" he said _

_"My bad I was just asking" I said laughing we was in there for about 2 hours and I didn't eat much cause wanted to make sure they got all they wanted to eat. Once we was done we was outside she locked Trevor in his car seat and looked at me._

_"Thank you for dinner you didn't have to do that" she said_

_"No problem like I said dont like eating alone, but one thing you never told me your name" I said _

_"No" she said_

_"No kinda of negative don't you think" I said _

_"Mommy's name is Tiara" he said she looked back at him and he smiled. I knew her name but I wanted her to tell me._

_"Nice to meet you Tiara" I said _

_"Same to you AJ, well we gotta go its getting late say by Trevor" she said _

_"By Trevor" he said and me and her started laughing. She gets and her car and drives off. I stand there for a few minutes and get in my car, then go right to the storage building I just knew that where she was headed. After I stopped for gas I went right there and parked getting up going to the 3__rd__ floor I went walking to the unit once there I stood there for a few minutes debating if I should opening it but I did I bent down and pulled it up, I saw Trevor sleep on a airbed there was 2 bags sitting there I stood there looking at him when Tiara turned the corner looking dead at me she looked at Trevor then back at me._

_"Tiara" I said but was cut off._

_"Please don't call the cops on me please I know I should have left him but I need to go to the bathroom and we are just bringing our stuff out to the car so we can ummm please don't call the cops on me, he's my life they will take him from me." she said I saw so much fear in her eyes._

_"Yall are sleeping in a storage unit and you leave him alone" I said _

_"Are you going to call the cops on me cause if they take him I'll die without him" she said _

_"Pack your stuff up and come with me." I said I walked into the unit and picked up Trevor._

_"Please don't take my fucking child he's all I got please" she begged on the edge of tears._

_"Pack up your stuff please and come with me' I said again she just looked at me. "I'm not going to go anywhere okay just pack up" she did she packed up everything and I took 2 of the bags from her and we left the building right to her car, I put him in his car seat and locked him in as she put theirs bags in the trunk and walked around and looked at me._

_"What are you about to do?" she asked_

_"Just get in your car and follow me" I said walking to my car and got in, I drove to where she was she was looking at me and then followed me out of the parking lot she followed me the whole time after 45 to 50 minutes we pulled up to my house and parked I got out walking to her car and went into her backseat and got Trevor out of the car and carried him to the door with Tiara following me. Once inside I walked us to the living room and laid Trevor down on the couch and turned to see Tiara looking around. "This is my house and your welcome to stay here, if your hungry the kitchen is over there, bathroom down the hall to the right linen closet next to the bathroom"_

_"We cant stay here" she said _

_"And you cant stay in a fucking storage unit either" I said getting annoyed with her. "Sit down relax, I'm going to go check on something I'll be right back." I left the livingroom ad went upstairs to my mama's room but she wasn't in there I saw a note she left saying she was staying at my sisters house. I left her room going to mine I took a quick shower and put on boxers, gym shorts and a wife beater, then I went back down stairs and walked into the livingroom to her sitting on the couch, struggling to stay awake on the couch. I wasn't going to pretend to understanding what she's going thru, but I watched her lids drooped low and then finally closed. Her head nodded forward but she would catch herself, only to start the whole thing all over again. Here was an opportunity, I walked more into the livingroom and walked behind the couch, I hesitated for a minute before allowing my hands to rest over her shoulders, steadying her, warming her. I brought a hand to cup her cheek and guided her to lean back against the couch, she fought against me with a small struggle but she was too exhausted to keep it up, my comfort,coupled with the heavy tide of sleep, was too much. _

_My hands remained on her, one resting over her shoulder, the other cradling her face. I stood over her, watching for a few minutes. Tiara was asleep and safe in my home now, I lifted my hands and went to the hall closet and got 2 blankets, I went and put one of Trevor. And I walked to her removing her shoes, lifting her feet to rest on the couch. I thought bout moving them to one of the other room but I didn't want her to wake up and realize I been carrying her to a bedroom, she'd never believe me even if I told her the truth of my intentions, what had the world done to her. After covering her with the blanket I turned the tv on to cartoons and put it on low just in case Trevor woke up he would have something to watch. I cut off the light and went right to my room and got in the bed, I couldn't really fall asleep one minute I was freezing, the next I was too hot I knew why I couldn't sleep cause they was in the house not that I was afraid they would steal from me just that they was here, I knew this cause I got up a few times and checked on them, they was still in the same position. I finally fell asleep, after a few hours of sleeping I woke up and laid there for a few minutes and got up I went and took a shower then put on some sweats, socks, js and a white shirt leaving the room I went downstairs to the livingroom, I saw Trevor was up and when I walked he turned towards me and smiled._

_"AJ" he said and got came to me hugging my legs._

_"What's up man, you hungry what you want for breakfast?" I asked _

_ "Lucky charms please" he said and smiled and I made him a bowl as well myself and we sat there watching cartoons together I got done before he did and I sat there._

_"Oh fairy odd parents" I said watching the tv._

_"OOOH mommy said she was going to get me that toy when she got the money" he smiled _

_"Oh yea you wanna go get it now?" I asked and he head turn towards me and smiled_

_"REALLY?" he smiled_

_"Yea come on finish eating then we can go I'll leave your mommy a note" I said and got up wrote down a little note saying __**^Me and Trevor went to the store here's my number call or text me if you need us-AJ^**__ I wrote down my number Trevor walked to me and touched my neck tattoo and I looked at him and smiled_

_"I'm ready" he said he had on his jacket upside down and I took it off of fixed it. And I unlocked the door and we went out. I help him in my car I locked him in. "AJ"_

_"Yes" I said_

_"This is a small car how do you fit in it you're so big" he said using his arms wide open. _

_"I fit ( I closed his door and walked around to the driver side) everybody got damn jokes" I said and got in and we was off. We made it to Wal-Mart and went in we walked to the toy section with the cart and He founded the toy he wanted and I watched him look at other toys_

_"This comes with a sword and a shield" he said to himself_

_"Trev" I said_

_"Yes" he said and I kneeled next to him_

_"You can get your toys whatever you want put it in the cart" I said and dapped him he smiled and then I thought about what I had said and I just smiled after 1 hour and a half we was finally pulled up to my house and got out grabbed all the bags Trevor cleaned up there we got to the door and I unlocked it and walked in and put the stuff on the floor and went closed and locked the door._

_"TREVOR" Tiara yelled and ran to him._

_"Mommy" he said as she hugged him and then started to check him._

_"Are you okay are you alright?" she asked_

_"Yes mommy" he said and she stood up and walked to me _

_"AJ YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY CHILD LIKE THAT" she yelled_

_"I just –" I said pointing at Trevor._

_"NO AJ YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY CHILD WITH ASKING ME" she yelled_

_"I left you a note" I said_

_"A NOTE, REALLY AJ YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU HAVE TO LET ME KNOW HE'S ALL I HAVE AND YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM OUT LIKE THAT" she yelled_

_"I took him to the store and got him some toys that's all" I said pointing and she looked saw him smiling going thru the bags and she looked at me_

_(Letting out a sigh) "Next time wake me up first okay" she said_

_"Okay, I'm sorry" I said and hugged her._


	2. Chapter 2

**_ANDREW_**

_I was glad she was finally cool and calmed down and after me and Trevor begged her to go outside of the house after they washed and she had breakfast we was out of the house. I took them to a dog park where Trevor and I ran around playing with my dogs, he was having a good time I even saw Tiara laughing she even got up a few times and played with us. We was going to go somewhere to get lunch but Trevor didn't wanna leave the park so I went and got us some stuff for us to have a picnic and Trevor was loving it he was laughing and having a good time, having lunch together this old lady walked to us and told us we had a nice family and how handsome my son is and how she can see the love in our eyes for each other but she could tell that Tiara was hiding her feelings from me and that I am to show her the world cause life is too short for mess and to be unhappy. When the old lady left I tried to talk to Tiara but it seemed like she shut down on me and it was time to go but I promised Trevor we would come back another day. Then we went back to my house she laid Trevor down for a nap and we sat in the living room and just talked for about 2 hours but she was talking but not talking._

_"I don't think so AJ" she said rolling her eyes and I just smiled at her and I looked at Trevor sleep on the couch. "When he wakes up we'll go"_

_"You don't have to go you can stay as long as you want" I said _

_"And what will that cost me huh, sex right, be your live in whore, so you can take my fucking money no thank you" she said _

_"What I didn't say any of that" I said _

_"AJ I don't have time for no bullshit so I think we should go now" she said while getting up and grabbing her things and leaving the living room opening the door I sat there for minute confused but I got up and went after her she was outside now putting her stuff in her car._

_"What bullshit, what are you talking about?" I asked looking at her and I could see she wanted to cry._

_"Look this shit here is real life (she point to her car with all their stuff in it which I was still lost) real life" she said_

_"What are you talking about? I—" I asked being cut off._

_"Let me finish this is real life I work hard for all I got I work any fucking job I get and I'm not even making it" she said_

_"And I can take care of yall" I said knowing that this is true._

_"AJ I don't want your handouts I'm not your charity case I'm living in reality I'm living in real life and you're not you have your big ass house and different cars like it ain't nothing. But me I'm living in real life and you're not making it any better showering my child with all these gifts and making empty promises to him" she says_

_"I'm not, I mean every word I say to him" I said_

_"AJ I'm not only protecting me I'm also protecting him and his heart, I don't need a guy to come around and have him fall in love with him and then he's gone" she says_

_"I wouldn't do that" I said _

_(A single tear falls from her eye) "I heard it all before and I can't take that chance. So let's just call it a day AJ and just walk away" she said as her tear began to fall and I slowly wiped them away._

_"I wouldn't do you and him like that" I said lifting her face to me but I could tell she didn't believe me, she been hurt so many times and build up this wall that when someone tries to help her, she runs from it. I let what that old lady said to me fill my head to the point where I lean down to her and press my lips against hers and the kiss was gentle at first but became more passionate as I wrapped my arms around her waist but she breaks the kiss and looks away._

_"I think we better go" she said wiping her eyes I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. _

_"I don't want you to go really" I said looking at her as she moved stuff around in the backseat. I turned around then went back inside upstairs to my room I got my bookbag and put my sketch pad in it right along with my color pencils and I grabbed my cell, my keys. I left my room closing my door I went downstairs and out the front door where I saw Tiara she was digging in her trunk, I walked to my car putting my stuff in and I got in starting the car up I backed up then let my window down and kept looking straight ahead. "I want yall to stay and if you choice not to can you make sure Trev takes all his toys with him and please lock my shit before you do go" I pulled off fast out the drive before she could reply, I don't got time for this really it's hard helping someone when they don't wanna be helped. I drove to my art studio and I stood there for a few minutes not doing anything trying to get my mind right on the task at hand I had work to do._

_Once I started painting I got into the groove and was working hard, I had to do some work to show the investors, I was in my zone and ignored all calls and txt I got, I didn't worry about time or anything I had work to do so that's what I did. Once I was done I took a step back and looked at all the work I did and I finally checked the time it was 6:30pm I was here for about 4 hours and I needed to get home eat shower and figure out what I was going to wear out tonight, and I would be lying if I said I didn't think about Trevor and Tiara at all cause I did I wondered if they stayed or not. I left the studio and called my brother._

_Ph) "Bitch" Lo said Lo/Apollo is my other brother like Ant we all have the same father and different mothers._

_(laughing) "What?" I asked_

_Ph) "Oh not you nigga talking to my baby mama she wanna get on the VIP list" Lo said_

_"Okay what's the problem she's normally on the list" I said_

_Ph) "Yea that's when its her and 2 friends but tonight its her 2 friends and her 2 friends wanna bring 2 friends and those 2 friends wanna bring 2 friends so I told her stupid ass if they all coming then those bitches are going to have to go in like everyone else and pay that $10 cover and no bottle service" Lo said_

_Ph) "Asshole" Tiff said and I started laughing_

_Ph) "Stop hitting me bitch before I fuck you up, stop stop it" Lo said and I was laughing harder. "Shut the fuck up nigga not funny but you coming tonight right?"_

_"Yea I'll be there lil brother in VIP for free" I said laughing_

_Ph) "FUCK YOU AJ" Tiff yelled and this made me laugh harder._

_Ph) "Bitch stop hitting me the fuck" Lo said she was whipping his ass then I heard scuffling then Lo was laughing._

_Ph) "Get off of me Lo for real get up" Tiff said laughing._

_Ph) "Nope see you later my nigga" Lo said laughing._

_"Okay" I said click… I drove all the way home which took me a hour and 15 minutes to get home. I parked on the side of the house closer to the side door and I grabbed my stuff and went into the house and my dogs came running to me. "Hey, hey how yall doing" I pet them all and I could smell some food cooking so my mama must be home, I went up the stairs to my room, putting my book bag down, my keys ,cell. I went to the closet and picked me out something to wear tonight then I left the room going downstairs to see what my mama made. "It smells good in here" I went walking towards the kitchen when._

_"AJ" Trevor said and I was surprised to see him to be honest. He came running to me and hugged my legs._

_"Hey Trev" I said and picked him up, then walked into the livingroom I didn't see Tiara, I walked into the kitchen and I saw Tiara at the stove. She turned towards me. "Yall stayed"_

_"Yea we did" she said _

_"Look about what I said earlier" I said _

_"No it's okay, we can talk about it later. I hope you don't mind but I wanted to cook you dinner since you allowed us to stay last night" she said turning back to the stove._

_"No problem at all" I said and Trevor wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we went into the livingroom and we started coloring he was all about coloring we was on the floor._ _I just meet this woman a few days ago but I feel close to her and her son, he is so handsome, smart I come to realize and I watched him color with such passion and innocence and not a care in the world that's the place I wanna be __**NOT A CARE IN THE WORLD**__._

_"Do you like my mommy?" he asks and I look down at him._

_"Yes I do from the little I know" I answered_

_"Do you think my mommy is pretty?" he asked_

_"Yes I do" I answer_

_"Are you going to take all my mommy's money?" he asked_

_"No why would I?" I asked_

_"Shane said those things about my mommy and then stole her money making my mommy cry I don't like seeing my mommy cry." he said then started coloring on my tattoos._

_"Well I wouldn't do that to your mommy I wanna make her smile and laugh and be happy, like me" I say and smile goofy and he laughs 45 minutes later._

_ Tiara called us to the table for dinner, I set the table and the 3 of us sat down then took hands. "God thank you for this food and I ask that you bless the hands the prepared it with your blessings and love amen"_

_"Amen" they said and we started eating dinner Trevor was watching tv and eating. I went to town on my food it was good she could cook._

_"So are you from here?" I asked sipping my wine looking at her._

_"No we're from New Orleans." She said _

_"Oh okay what work did you use to do there?" I asked _

_"I was a stylist and I work at a PR firm." She said and nodded. "Yea it was fun until it wasn't" I was looking at her and she wasn't looking at me she was looking more so passed me at the wall behind me. "Until that nigga came and fucked me up" she didn't say anything else just sat there for a few minute staring and I looked at Trevor he was eating his food and looking at us._

_"Tiara" I said and she looked at me._

_"Sorry I was out of it for a minute" she said _

_"It was more than a minute" I said _

_"What do you do?" she asked_

_"I'm an Artist and my painting sell pretty well, I also have a small clothing line out on line trying to move it to stores and I'm a partner in a few clubs with my brothers" I said _

_"oh okay, so umm thank you for letting us stay last night and tonight we'll be out your hair tomorrow morning cause we can't keep sleeping on the couch" she said_

_"Your right yall can have one of the rooms either yall ca share a room or he can have his own room here" I said and Trevor looked at me then at his Mom._

_"Can I have my own room with a bed?" he asked_

_"Trevor we're not" she said but I cut her off._

_"I have 2 rooms upstairs that share a bathroom you, you can leave both doors open and see right into the other room. I mean yall are more than welcome to stay as long as yall like or at least til Tuesday until you figure out your next move or you can just stay cause it's just me and my Mom here" I said _

_"You stay with your mommy?" she asked smiling a little_

_"No my mama stays with me a big difference so how about you give me a slow yes instead of a fast no" I said and smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"Okay we'll stay until Tuesday I should have a plan by then if not then til the end of the week. But I will earn my kept tho, no stop before you say no I need to do this" she said and I nodded._

_"After dinner I'll show yall your rooms" I said _

_"My own room" he said smiling._

_"Yes my dude give me some" I said as we slapped 5. We ate dinner and talked me once we was done I took them to the room and Trevor was happy,he was jumping up and down on the bed then he brought his toys upstairs. After I helped her bring a few things in I was downstairs in the kitchen doing the dishes Tiara came into the kitchen._

_"So yall play good music at this club of yours?" she asked_

_"Yea, can you dance?" I asked _

_"Of course from New Orleans it's a rule what about you?" she asked_

_"Please let's not talk about me" I said and she started laughing._

_"How you going to own a club and cant dance?" she asked_

_"Hey it's not a requirement is it" I said laughing._

_"Well start earning my keep teaching you to dance" she said pulling out her phone turning on some music._

_"Who's that your playing?" I asked as she walked towards me._

_"That's Chris Brown" she said and I made a face._

_"I don't like his music it kinda sucks" I said she laughed at me._

_"Don't be a hater all your life now" she said and moved closer to me "Come on you can move your body better than that" holding on to hips making them move. "There you go move it with me"_

_"I don't think I'm doing it right" I said as my hands touched her waist and I rolled my hips to meet hers and she let out a gasp and she hit my arm._

_"Where did that come from you can dance you liar" she laughed_

_"I never said I couldn't" I said then smiled we talked more about different stuff._

**_TIARA_**

_We was still in the kitchen talking._

_"Yea right liar (laughing) let me ask you a question what happen with Shane" He asked _

_"Who told you…? Trevor well Shane was a guy I dated for a while and well it was okay til one day he was at my hotel room we was watching tv and I fell asleep you know tired from working and when I woke up he was gone and so was all my money I mean he took every dime cleaned me out and that there made me cry that someone would do that to me knowing I'm struggling and on top of that he made promises to Trevor and never kept them. "I said _

_"Sorry to hear that niggas like that give men like me a bad name you know" he said_

_"Yea Umm I'm going to go get me and Trevor's things ready for bed" I said and left the kitchen I went and kissed Trevor as I left the livingroom and went right upstairs to the room he gave me and I sat on the bed and cried. I cried cause my son had to see that, my son had to go through all this with me, the struggling, the sleeping in the car, the shelter showers, all of it. I finally got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower, hell I took 2 showers once out I dried off and put on some pjs then I went down stairs to go get Trevor, once downstairs I walked to the living room but stood at the door and looked around then I saw them both AJ was laying on the couch on his back and Trevor was laying on him, I couldn't tell if they was awake or sleep cause I was in the shower for a long time, I was about to check when._

_ "AJ" Trevor said_

_"Yes" he said_

_"Do you know your daddy?" Trevor asked_

_"Yes" he said _

_"Do you like your daddy?" Trevor asked_

_"Yea I mean I guess I don't see him a lot, I mean I see him every once in a while so I guess I do" he said_

_"My daddy is Tyrone and he is scary I don't like him" Trevor says_

_"He is?" he asked_

_"You never beat my mommy will you?" Trevor said_

_"No I never will I promise you" he said_

_"Tyrone used to beat my mommy she used to hide me in the closet so he wouldn't hit me too" Trevor said holding on to AJ tight._

_"I won't let him ever harm yall again I promise you" he said _

_"I'm glad, he used to make mommy work for him and then take all her mommy when she would get done" Trevor said_

_"Oh yea?" he asked_

_"Yea he would take all her money and then beat her up, one time he put me and mommy out and we had to sleep in the car like we do now, that's why I don't like him, you'll never be mean to mommy like that will you?" Trevor asked I stood there leaning on the doorway I couldn't believe he was telling AJ all this, Trevor wasn't one to talk to people he didn't trust and I knew right then he trusts AJ._

_"No I swear, I'll never hurt your mommy like that" he said Trevor started to cry AJ could tell he was scared but knew he was letting his little walls down and letting him in and telling him all that worried him and all that he saw._

_"AJ mommy always told me it was me and her that she'd give her life to keep me safe that she'd take me way from all the hurt and the pain that anybody threaten to bring our way. Mommy's guys always hurt my mommy and made her cry I don't like seeing my mommy cry…" Trevor said _

_"I promise I won't make her cry" he said _

_"AJ why don't you have kids like me?" Trevor asked_

_"I did, but he die when he was a baby" he said _

_"He died, did you cry?" Trevor asked_

_"Yea I cried" he said _

_"AJ" Trevor said _

_"Yes" he said _

_"Will you be my daddy?" Trevor asked_

_"Huh? Say what?" he asked_

_"Will you be my daddy? My friends at school have daddy's? When we go to Nikki's house her kids have a daddy.. Will you be my daddy?" Trevor asked_

_"I would be honored too" he said _

_"What does honored mean?" Trevor asked _

_"It mean I will be glad too but we have to keep this between us" he said _

_"Why?" Trevor asked_

_"Cause your mommy won't see it our way" he said I stood there and wiped my tears and turned around and went upstairs to the room I was staying in and sat there and cried. Maybe I did something wrong moving him way out here, making him go through all this with me, maybe I should have left him with other family maybe he wouldn't be feeling this way. I cried and cried til the point where I fell asleep, I woke up 2 hours later and I had the worst headache. I got up and went downstairs to the livingroom to see what they was doing._

_"Trevor. AJ" I said I walked into the livingroom and to them and I stood there and looked at them they both was sleep knocked out, AJ had his right arm behind his head and his left arm around Trevor. Trevor had both arms wrapped around AJ's chest as much as he could get and I just stood there and looked at them and got the cover off of the other couch and put it over them, and I leaned down and kissed Trevor's forehead and I gently touched AJ's face and left the livingroom and went back upstairs right to my room and got in the bed and laid there and I cried off and on all night til I fell asleep again._

**_***THE NEXT MORNING***_**

_I rolled over slowly with the worst headache and I sat up rubbing my head when I look and saw 2 pain killers and glass of water being handed to me, I figured it was AJ so I just took them._

_"I knew you was going to need them, cause I could hear you crying down the hall" a female voice said and I looked up and saw an older woman standing there smiling at me, I took in her features so I knew this is AJ's Mom._

_"Ummm I'm I mean I'm not" I said but was cut off._

_"Calm down Andy told me who you are and I met that handsome boy of yours, I just wanna eat him up, how do you manage all that hair of his, weew child I would have cut Andy's hair if it was that thick and long. Well come on go wash up and come downstairs for breakfast, oh by the way I'm Joyce feel free to call me Joyce or mama which ever one that suits you" Joyce said and smiled and walked out the room I was stilling there when she peaked her head back in. "Gone on now don't want your breakfast to get cold" she left them room and I got up and made my way right into the bathroom where I washed up and changed my clothes then made my way downstairs to the kitchen._

_Once I got into the kitchen Trevor and AJ was already at the table. They was playing with his toys and Joyce was in the kitchen fixing everyone's plate I stood there just watching, I developed the art of sneaking up on people that's only because Tyrone was a light sleeper and I didn't like waking him and plus I wanted to just watch. And watch I did they was playing and laughing then I felt bad knowing this is what he needs a home or maybe he needs his Dad, could all this be wrong of me to bring his out here with me, I felt the tears sting my eyes I wiped them away, just in time cause AJ looked over at me and smiled._

_"Morning Tiara" he said _

_"Morning" I said_

_"MOMMY" Trevor said and ran to me I kneeled down and hugged his as tight as he was hugging me. "I thought you left me, I didn't see your or our stuff I was scared"_

_"I would never leave you,you know that your my world Trevor I love you" I said kissing him and he kissed me back._

_"Breakfast is ready" Joyce said sitting the plates down and we all sat down and said our grace and ate breakfast, I really didn't talk much. I just watch I felt some kinda of way I was watching them both and kept my son close to me. Once we was done with breakfast I helped clear the table and then I took Trevor up stairs and gave him a bath not before I checked his whole body out and asked him question the same questions I always asked and I was happy with the answers, that AJ nor Joyce did anything to him but something in me was slowly going off. I got Trevor dressed then I packed our bags._

_"Mommy what are you doing are we leaving now? AJ said this is my room" Trevor said_

_"Sweetpea you trust mommy right?" I asked looking at him as I put the last of his stuff in the bag._

_"Yes always" Trevor said _

_"Then trust mommy something is not right here, people aren't this nice for no reason okay we are going to go and spend time with Nikki, then I'll get a hotel room so we will be warm for a while okay sweetpea" I said grabbing our bags and he went and got 3 toys that AJ got him and he left the rest and we left the room but stopped on the stairs. "Be quiet okay don't make a sound."_

_"Okay" Trevor whispered. We went downstairs and right out the front door to my car I unlocked it and put Trevor got in the backseat, I locked him in. then went to the trunk putting the stuff in the trunk and I heard._

_"Tiara, Tiara what are you doing where you going?" he asked coming to me as I closed the trunk._

_"I'm leaving AJ I gotta go" I said _

_"Huh wait why I thought you was staying til Tuesday." He said and I saw Joyce come walking out I looked at them both and stood in front of Trevor's car door._

_"No I wanna go yall can't keep me here, yall are trying to take my fucking son from me" I said looking at them both._

_"What Angel we are not trying to take your son from you why would you think that?" Joyce asked looking at me and she walked closer next to AJ._

_"Tiara that's not true." He said _

_"I will kill you both dead to protect him and not a jury in all of the state of California would convict me." I said staring them both down._

_"We're not going to try to take him from you, has the world been that harsh to you that you can't trust anyone, oh angel" Joyce said then came to me and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight and I rest my head on her shoulder. "Angel we are not going to do anything to you or that perish little boy. Come on come back in, come on" we walked back in and AJ went and took Trevor out of the car, we all sat in the livingroom no one saying nothing, Joyce was sitting next to me holding my hand while Trevor was sitting on AJ's lap watching tv after the life I had I don't know how to trust knew people._


	3. Chapter 3

**_ANDREW_**

_We was in the livingroom watching cartoons Tiara was silent the whole time my mama got up and made lunch for Trevor he ate as he watched tv and played with his toys. Right now we was all on the couch together, my mama went to her room and like I said we was all on the couch Trevor was laying in my lap and Tiara was leaning on me on my left arm she was holding my arm we was watching tv. She really didn't talk at all, well not to me she talked to my mama a little._

_"Want me to go bring your thing in for you?" I asked as I looked at her._

_"I can help you" she said and moved and got up, I looked down at Trevor he was nodding off so I laid him down on the couch and I followed her out to the car where she unlocked the door and she stood there looking at her stuff, I looked too and she had so much stuff in the back seat she moved to lean in but I pulled her to me first and hugged her tight._

_After we took everything out of the back seat she got a few things from the trunk and I took it all into her room and she put her stuff in the closet and Trevor stuff in his closet I tried to help but she said she had. For the rest of the day I left her alone and let her do her, I sat in the living room texting my brothers all day, after we all had dinner, we watched a movie together til she said it was time for Trevor to go to bed, I was on the phone with my brother 3 way call these niggas was fussy at me._

_"I said I my bad nigga" I said _

_Ph) "My bad don't mean shit to us my nigga you was supposed to show up today and look at different buildings and now that shit is set up for Monday and your ass better not be late" Lo said_

_"What?" I asked_

_Ph) "You heard him don't be fucking late we got this new club we trying to open up and your ass need to fucking be here boy the fuck my nigga" Ant said and I looked at the phone like are they serious?_

_"Hold the fuck up I'm yall motherfuckers older brother don't be talking to me like I'm yall niggas little brother or I'm one of yall bitches or some shit don't get it twisted I'll fuck both you little niggas asses up yall niggas know that" I said Ant was laughing Lo scary ass didn't say shit. This didn't do nothing but make me smile punk ass._

_Ph) "Hey AJ" Lo said _

_"What?" I asked_

_Ph) "Shut up" Lo said_

_"Keep talking you little shit and you'll be the first one to get fucked up and where the fuck is Ton ass at why the fuck yall bitches ain't saying shit to him?" I asked Alton/Ton is you guessed it another brother he's the youngest _

_"Nigga didn't answer his phone he's pissed at your ass too" Ant said and I just rolled my eyes._

_"Yall motherfuckers acting like yall need me to be there to look at shit the fuck I'm not there to whip yall shitty asses am I? Yall know how the fuck to look at shit" I said getting annoyed I got up and went upstairs heading towards Tiara's room._

_Ph) "What nigga this is you fucker and if we pick shit you'll bitch and dead all we picked asshole" Lo said_

_"Fuck you young nigga keep running your fucking mouth I'll fuck your young ass up keep talking shit to me thinking it's alright" I said and the phone went silent. "Hello"_

_Ph) "He hung up" Ant said laughing _

_"Bitch" I said laughing_

_Ph) "Punk ass" Ant said we both was laughing. "You meeting us at the club tonight?"_

_"Yea about to go get ready now" I said standing outside of Tiara's door._

_Ph) "Ight nigga" Ant said…click…_

**_^KNOCK, KNOCK^,^KNOCK,KNOCK^_**

_Inside) "One minute" Tiara said after a few minutes the door opened up and I was met by a smiling face. "Hey everything is okay?"_

_"Yea everything is fine, I was coming to see if you wanted to go out with me and hit up one of my clubs?" I asked_

_"I really don't wanna leave Trevor here" she said_

_"My Mom is here she'll keep an eye out for him come on have some fun please, don't make me beg, cause I'll beg I'll get down on my knees and beg" I said and she made a face at me and I smiled then got on my knees. She started laughing._

_"Get up silly I'll go" she said and I got up and nodded._

_"Okay be ready in a hour meet me downstairs in the foyer please" I said and she nodded._

_"Okay I will" she said and closed the door I went right to my room and shaved the took a shower after doing what I normally do brush my teeth, brush my hair, and all that good stuff, I pulled out my clothes and ironed them then I started getting dress. After an hour I was downstairs waiting I had spoke to my mama she said she'll listen for Trevor and make sure he's fine._

_"I'm ready" she said and I turned around and saw her walking down the stairs._

_"I'm glad you are, you haven't been to one of my clubs have you?" I asked as she walked to me and I took the time to look at what she had on_

_"No I haven't been in at any clubs since I been here, don't have tie like that and no one to watch Trevor" she said as we walked outside and I closed and locked the door, walking to the car I helped her in and I ran around to the driver side and got in and we was off._

_The whole ride which was about 40 or 45 minutes we talked about simple stuff like music and clothes, once to the club, I parked and got out going to her side and opening her door I helped her out and the line to get in was around the block, but of course I went in thru a different way I took Tiara's hand and walked to where the bouncer was._

_"Hello , your brothers are already here" the bouncer said and I nodded as we walked in and up some stairs right into the club._

_"Damn I haven't been to a club in awhile like before Trevor was born" she said and I looked at her the smiled._

_"Well stick with me and you'll be going to clubs all over Cali" I said as we walked to towards the back._

_"Where we going?" she asked_

_To the office that's where my brothers are" I said as we walked passed the bouncers who was standing in front of the hall where the office was, they moved out of the way with a walked to the office and went in there was my brothers well 2 of them Ant and Lo they was there with their girlfriends._

_"Well look who finally showed up" Tiff said and I looked at her._

_"Suck a dick" I said and dapped my brothers. "What's up niggas, hey Char" I hugged Char who's Ant's girlfriend. And I gave Tiff the finger._

_"Who this pretty, pretty, pretty" Tiff said _

_"Oh this is Tiara, Tiara this is my brother Ant and his girlfriend Char and this is my brother Apollo" I said but was cut off._

_"Really nigga you going to give my government to her she could be a cop nigga you know I got warrants" Lo said we all laughed._

_"Damn nigga Lo call this young nigga Lo" I said then looked around and I felt a hard slap on my arm and I looked at Tiff._

_"What nigga I'm not standing here?" Tiff said._

_"Oh didn't see you there, this is Tiff his puppy" I said they all laughed._

_"Fuck you" Tiff said _

_"Been there." I said and she gave me a dirty look._

_"So another one of your ladies or is she" Tiff said_

_"Shut up stupid, not everyone is from whore island" I said _

_"Whore island?" Tiff asked_

_"Yea if I had a nickel for every nigga you fucked I'd be a millionaire right now." I said _

_"You got one more time" Tiff said_

_"No eww nasty" I said everyone started laughing as we walked out of the office I held Tiara's hand so she wouldn't get lost. Once we made it to the VIP section we started having a good time the music was on point like I knew it would be. We was here for about a hour the girls was standing in front of us talking and laughing I saw them take out their phones so it's clear they exchanged numbers with Tiara while the 3 of us was on a higher step then them jamming._

_"Yo where you meet her at?" Ant asked_

_"Remember that diner we went to a few days ago, you don't well remember the lil boy I went and sat with?" I asked_

_"Yea" Ant said _

_"Well that was her son that's how I met her" I said drink out of my glass._

_"Oh okay damn y nigga damn" Ant said and I elbowed him and we both started laughing._

_"Damn nigga you got her to be your girl that quick? Did mama meet her yet?" Lo asked_

_"She's not my girl and yea she met her and her son" I said and the look both of them gave me. "What?"_

_"Nigga please she aint your girl yea right, I don't hold no chick's hand if she aint my girl or introduce her to yall ugly niggas" Ant said and o was nodding his head agreeing with him._

_"Whatever shut up" I said _

_"Shit I'm breaking up with Tiff" Lo said and now it was me and Ant's turn to look at him like he was full of shit. "I am"_

_"You always say that shit yall break up and you fuck a new bitch then your right back with Tiff" I said _

_"Motherfucker yall live together, even after yall asses break up and your off fucking some random bitch and you go right home right to her nigga your full of stupid shit" Ant said we all laugh. "What up with you and Lisa tho my nigga?"_

_"Shit this bitch is done she going to tell me she gotta go out of town for a week and a half for modeling work like really bitch your ass haven't worked since I started fucking with you, and now out the blue your ass gotta work bitch get out of here." I said _

_"It's another nigga" Lo said _

_"Of course but fuck that bitch, I can make a broke bitch rich, but I don't fuck with broke bitches" I said _

_"These hoes aint loyal" Ant said we all burst out laughing. Soon the song Flawless came on and I watched as the girls all started singing along and dancing too it. Having a good time._

_"I woke up like this" Lo said pretending to flip his hair._

_"Nigga you woke up ugly as hell go back to fucking sleep nigga" Ant said making a face that just made us laugh._

_"You not flawless you the ugliest" I said and Lo swung at me and was laughing. The club was packed and everyone was having fun this is how we like to see our club people jamming and us making money. After a while I saw Lo and Tiara talking, laughing then they slapped hands 3 times Lo walked off to the DJ booth and said something to him then came back and nodded to Tiara she smiled back and nodded I didn't like that shit, the fuck was they talking about. Lo came and stood back next to me and I was mugging him, he just started laughing._

_"Cam the fuck down I asked where was she from she said New Orleans ad she said she liked bounce music, you know I was born there too bounce music is the shit there." Lo explained punk as folded with just a stare._

_"Okay my nigga" I said jumped at him and he flinched me, Ant, Mijo, Keeis started laughing at him. A song came on that I never really heard before but I saw Tiara's hands go in the air she sat her drink down and started dancing to it._

_"Oh shit" Keeis said we all was looking at the girls dancing but Tiara was shaking her ass, then she put her hands in her hair and her ass and hips was rocking._

_"What song is this?" I asked_

_"Yall get back now by Big Freedia" Lo said and I nodded. 2 hours later we all was having enjoying ourselves and I noticed Tiara was talking to some guy and we all was getting ready to leave and I was watching her, and I noticed she had pointed back towards where me and the crew was standing and I guess the guy asked who cause she turned around and looked at me smiled I smiled back and he looked at me, I gave him a small head nod and he returned it then looked back at her,he moved closer to her and she moved back some I elbowed Ant , Lo they both looked at me and I pointed now all 3 of us was looking at them._

_"Want me to go fuck him up?" Lo asked getting ready to move but I stopped him._

_"Nawl but let's see what shit is about to happen first" I said watching the guy moved his hand to touch Tiara but she moved back fast and I moved fast to, right to them and wrapped my arm around her waist and she looked up at me, sighed a sigh of relief. "Hey you ready?"_

_"Yes more than ready" she said touching my chest looking up at me,I smiled at her then looked at ole boy. He didn't say nothing just turned around and walked away. We both went walking with the crew out the VIP section and out the door we came in earlier and right to the cars Tiara was standing with Char and Tiff talking, giggling._

_"Damn nigga stop stalking her asS she rode here with you" Ant said slapping me on the back of the head and I pushed his hand._

_"Stop nigga" I said laughing_

_"Just saying" Ant said _

_"Don't forget Sunday dinner at the house, and call Ton's ass make sure he's there" I said and Ant nodded._

_"Tiff bring your ass or you will be catching a fucking ride with Ant" Lo said opening his car door._

_"No the fuck she won't" Ant said walking to the girls wrapping his arms around Char. "Cause the shit I'm going to have my baby doing in the car Tiff not going to wanna see, trust me"_

_"eww nigga" I said covering my ears everyone else was laughing._

_"I think I'm going to be sick Mijo said running to the side pretending to throw up. We all said bye and now me and Tiara was in my car driving home._

_"Had a good time?" I asked turning on the air for her._

_"Yep" she said _

_"I'm glad you did there's many more" I said We drove all the way to the house then went in, I went right to the livingroom and turned on the tv,I took my shoes off._

_"Are you going to sleep down here?" she asked_

_"Nawl going to watch some tv and have myself a few drinks, I didn't drink really at the club cause I was driving I don't drink and drive"I said and she smiled._

_"Okay I'm going to go check go Trevor then I'll be back down to join you" she said and left the livingroom. I got up and got 2 glasses and a bottle of Zing and went back into the livingroom and poured myself a glass and drank it while I watched cartoons I was on my 3__rd__ glass when Tiara came back down she still had on her club clothes. "I see you started with out me" she sat down and poured herself a glass and was sipping it and looked at me, I smiled at her._

_"Hows Trevor doing? still sleeping?" I asked drinking some more._

_"Yea like a baby, I can tell your Mom was in there cause his covers are moved differently" she said drinking._

_"You can tell just by his covers?" I asked _

_"Yes every Mom has a way they fix the covers" she said smiling at me. We sat there drinking and talking about random and weird things, I found out she is afraid of Aliens which I laughed at her, she is allergic to cats but not dogs._

_"Your brothers are crazy" she said smiling._

_"Yea those 2 are like dumb and dumber they stupid apart but dumberest together but those my niggas, I have 3 brothers and an older sister" I said_

_"Your Mom has 5 kids" she said_

_"Oh no me and my sister have the same Mom, my youngest brother and Lo have the same Mom and Ant has his own Mom well got the same Dad, but my mama babies us all they call her mama and they come over every Sunday for Sunday dinner, so you'll get to meet the rest of them even my Dad, if he shows up" I said I looked at her as she looked in her cup._

_"Was your Dad around a lot?" she asked_

_"Yea he but he was a rolling stone but he came around when he was in town, I couldn't stand him when I was growing up but we call now…What about you brothers,sisters?" I asked_

_"Nope just me, the only child" she said pouring another glass all most to the top. I guess she knew my next question._

_"What about your Mom and Dad?" I asked. She picked up her glass and drank it all._

_"When I was little my dad was around then he wasn't and when he did come home he would mess with me, sexually and I don't mean once but a lot and I told my mom and she didn't believe me she called me a liar that he wouldn't do that, and when she asked him about it, he said I was lying. Then my mom would beat me for lying and then after that, that night my dad beat me and raped me all night" she said and started to cry and I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her._

_"How old were you?" I asked_

_"I was 7 when it started, the rape and beatings continued for 8 years then my mom caught him on top of me and put him out but then that only lasted for about 6 months then he came back and started beating on her and taking her money and when I wouldn't let him have his way with me he started beating on me too, then he told my mom that he was going to leave her and I heard her say she'll do it, she'll do it and she came into my room made me pack up my stuff she drove me to the bus station and handed me $500 and said get out that was that.. I've been on my own since I was 15." she cried and wipe her tears._

_"I'm sorry" I say and take her hand then kiss her wrist._

_"I meet Tyrone when I was 18 he was nice to me at first and I was going to school, finished school then after I had Trevor all that changed he became a monster and reminded me of my dad with the beatens and I realized that he didn't love me he was just using me, and when I had Trevor I knew he would love me always and I'd be the best mother for him and all my screwed up relationships all come from what my dad did to me and I'm just tainted, and you're so nice to me, Trevor and it scares me.. Your niceness scares me" she says._

_"Why?" I asked_

_"Because I never had it… I never had love no one never, I don't believe anyone could or would love me but Trevor… when I was told by a guy I love you or I care about you, he would then turn and hurt me, beat me or steal from me or hurt Trevor. I don't know I'm scared and I don't wanna be hurt I'm sorry but I don't know how to give love or show it or to even receive it, or people being nice to me I don't know how to act when I receive it only from Trevor" she said and got up off the couch and she went upstairs. _

_After hearing all that she said I sat there for a few minute, maybe 5 or 10mins then I got up went upstairs to her room, I stood I walked to the bathroom and I went in, stood there and watched her in the shower listening to her cry. I removed all my clothes then walked to the shower and opened it, she looked up at me and I stepped in and kissed her deeply took her hand kissed her wrist._

_"I'm not going to hurt you just trust me, kiss me" I said and she leaned up to me and kissed me. Then turn away from me for some reason, so my hands gingerly reaching for her body, tracing her warm wet skin down her shoulders and across her back, feeling the curve of her waist to her hips. Firmly grasping her at the waist and pulling in close behind her, I pressed my hips close against her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against my hardening dick as the warm water ran between us. As I pressed tighter against her, my dick slid easily between her wet, soapy ass cheeks and a slight moan escaped her lips. We stood there, pressed back to front, my dick throbbing between us and she slowly started to rock against me._

_She reached back grasping my hips making sure our bodies would not separate and more aggressively sliding her ass up and down against the underside of my dick. My hands now roaming over the front of her body, enjoying the soft fullness of her breasts and marveling at the contrast once I reached her hard nipples. Gently closing my fingers over them and rolling each nipple under my hands. We were both enjoying the sensation and I felt her body tense, her breathing briefly halt each time I pressed my hands against her very sensitive nipples._

_Letting my hands slide lower over her wet stomach. Reaching between her legs, feeling the warmth pulsing from within her. Letting the thin wisps of her pubic hair slip between my fingers until I was finally separating her folds and sliding inside, savoring her tremendous warmth engulfing my finger. I could hardly control myself as I worked my fingers across her slick folds._

_Her stance widened slightly to accept my probing fingers, allowing them to enter her freely and deeply with my thumb pressing against her pulsating clit. Sliding both hands over her thighs, using my one thumb to pull back her hooded cover and my other to stroke the swollen little nub. Rhythmically circling, moving it back and forth occasionally causing her to again hold her breath as the pleasure built inside. Her body matching my rhythm as she continued to push her ass against my hard dick. I could feel the pressure building between us and certainly felt the great need to explode when she suddenly pulled away._

_But she turned to face me, and I got another amazing view of her fully naked body before she came close, placing her lips on mine, kissing me deeply. Our wet bodies embraced once again. Her breasts pressed against my chest, my dick pressing hard against her pelvis. We stood there, kissing deeply, hands roaming, exploring each other's bodies. I reached down and started playing with her pussy some more, getting it good and wet I slide 2 fingers in her, as we kissed I felt her hand on my dick pumping it slow at first then she sped up to meet the pace I was going._

_I felt her body tighten signaling her own climax. Using my thumb to push her further over the edge. Her back stiffened and I felt all the muscles of her legs and ass tense and begin to quiver. When she came she let out a very quiet moan. But her entire body shook with an amazing fury but she kept pumping my dick until I came hard._

_We stayed together for a bit we both took a deep breath before she reached over to pick up the soap and we both washed up but I still could til she still had a lot on her mind that she wasn't telling me. After the shower we got out and dried off I wasn't going to leave and go back to me room. We both got in the bed together and I pulled her close to me. I held her hand tight and kissed it and she just smiled at me. I was glad she let me in, I could and would wait for her to tell me more but I'll say this I'm going to show her how much I care about her so she won't ever have to feel like that laid there and cuddle, I kissed her as she laid next to me holding hands, I care about her and Trevor so much that I will make sure they will be happy._


	4. Chapter 4

TIARA

I was laying in the bed sleeping I must have slept for 4 or 5 hours, I woke up slowly blinking and I felt a arm around my waist, I was in the bed with AJ I knew the time had to be late and Trevor needs to have breakfast but I didn't move cause I didn't want to wake AJ up, so I laid there still.

"You don't have to be quiet I'm awake, been awake for awhile now" AJ said and I looked up at him and he smiled, he reached for me I flinched and he looked at me and I looked away. "I'm not going to hurt you" I thought he was going to go for my breast but he went for my wrist and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. AJ then kissed me and moved me to my back and ran his hands down my body and his mouth immediately sought out one nipple.

"Mmmmm," I moaned I placed my hands on his head to keep him still. AJ went about massaging my other breast with one hand his fingers began to play in my wetness and the feel of my heat against his fingers made my knees weak. He pulled the covers up to cover us He looked down at my glowing skin. His lips ached to kiss and taste every inch of me. He smiled into my eyes and kissed his way down to my pussy. AJ kissed my thighs and the closer he came to kissing my core the more I fell apart in his arms. He locked my legs over his shoulders and gave me the most intimate kiss.

"Yes," I moaned. He made a pass along my lips again with his tongue. This move made me raise my hips to meet his lips.

"That's right, give it to me," he said as he continued to lick and kiss my pussy. "By the time we cum you are going to be mine." With that said and me so close to release AJ entered me with one long thrust. Once he was buried deep inside me he just savored the feel of my tightness. He rose up on his arms and looked into my eyes. My hair were spread out so seductively around me he just wanted to touch them. To him I looked like a woman that was made to love a man in this way. With the blanket covering our lower halves, AJ began to thrust into me long sure strokes that were meant to break down barriers. He wanted this me. He needed me. AJ lifted my ass and grabbed it in his hands and he continued to pump strong and hard into me. I was so close to the climax I deserved, and then AJ withdrew all but the tip of his hard dick from me. He watched as my eyes met his. My eyes pleaded with him for release, but he would not . He withdrew completely and allowed his cum to leak onto my legs and stomach. When he was done he got up and grabbed his clothes and left the room not saying a word just, leaving me in the bed shielding myself with the blanket.

I sat there lost and hurt, and I felt so used. I got up and went to the bathroom turning on the shower and getting in it, washing up, scrubbing my body after washing up I was done drying off and now I was looking at myself in the mirror. What had gotten into me? I had said that I wouldn't sleep with him and I had done just that. I had slept with another devil who just used me. My mind was now racing with thoughts of how I could slow this roller coaster down. I got dressed and went into Trevor's room and he wasn't in there so I left his room and went walking towards the stairs when I heard Trevor talking so I followed his voice right into another room, I saw him sitting on a bed coloring with Joyce once I walked in his head popped up.

"Mommy" he said jumping off the bed running to me and hugging me I hugged and kissed his forehead.

"Hey sweet pea" I said

"Hey mommy I had breakfast Grandma made me waffles and bacon and eggs and I had juice" he said smiling.

"Grandma?" I asked and looked up at Joyce she was smiling.

"Yes Grandma look I drew you" he said and went getting his pictures showing them to me. "That's you, and this one is Grandma see her dimples"

"I see I love them" I said

"Is AJ up I drew him too" he said hugging me again and leaving the room. "AJ, AJ, THERE YOU ARE DADDY" I looked at the door then back at Joyce who was standing up.

"Thank you sorry I over slept normally I don't but going out with AJ last night I was dead tired" I said and smiled.

"Yes I bet, When I got up this morning I saw Trevor up watching tv in the living room and I went to go check on you and what do I see you and my son sleeping in the bed together, well normally I don't get into my son's business whatever he likes I love it but, I will say this my son has a big heart and he wants to be there for everyone, he feels the need to be that person who helps everyone take care of everyone but once that is done people seem to always use him as in people I mean woman seem to always use him, after they get what they want they are off to the next. And I'm here left to fix what they messed up, that's my baby" Joyce said but was cut off I was hot now, first AJ fucks me and leaves with out saying a word and now Joyce is thinking I'm some gold digger looking to use her boy when he was the one who used me.

"Wait a minute I'm not here to use your baby, I didn't ask to come here, he was the one who brought me and my son here, I don't need anything from your boy and I never will so I don't know who you think I am but I know who I am and that's not some gold-digger looking for the come up thank you" I said and turned around and left the room I went down stairs into the living room, I saw Trevor and AJ drawing on the wall.

"Mommy look we're drawing on the walls" he said smiling and I nodded. And AJ looked at me then smiled I just turned my head, I was going to ignore him, I was sure most women usually felt privileged to be chosen by AJ, but I was not most women. I knew how dangerous this situation could be for me. I knew that if I slept with him again it would be over for me and Trevor. I was not ready to make those types of changes I wasn't ready to become just another girl to him. I had to be strong and stick to what I knew was right for me, Trevor and our life. And, that life did not include being a whore to him. I looked from the tv to look at him. He was staring right at me.

"Are you not speaking with me after all we have shared today and last night?" AJ asked.

It took me a minute to respond cause I was fucking pissed "I am just trying to get through the rest of this weekend so that I won't have to ever see you again."

"Well, you are long way from Tuesday right now, so lets just make the best of it and come paint with us."

"Whatever you say." I said I hated him right now. I hated that he didn't realize he had offended me by walking away from me after we had sex. I now knew where I stood. It wasn't as if I didn't know that before, but now it was confirmed. I was there for his pleasure, not cause we didn't have a place to sleep. Later on the day Joyce and AJ left to go shopping for Sunday dinner me and Trevor was in the living room we was watching tv and I got up and went into the kitchen and I got me something to drink and washed out the cup putting it back. I went walking out the kitchen only to me met by a beautiful woman.

"Hi" the lady said

"Hi" I said

"I'm Lisa" Lisa said holding out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Tiara umm are you AJ's sister you're here for Sunday dinner? They left to go shopping" I said and she looked me up and down.

"No I'm not his sister before I tell you who I am, who are you?" Lisa asked

"I'm a friend of AJ's he saw me and my son Trevor in need and he opened his home to us" I said

"That's just like Andy with his big heart he always taking on these projects that he feels like is going to take him to heaven, but with these projects he never keeps them he'll play with them for a little while pay them some mind just a little then he's over them throwing them to the side like they are nothing." Lisa said

"Is that really?" I asked

"Yes oh I still haven't told you who I was like I said I'm Lisa I'm Andy's Fiancée" Lisa said and I felt my heart sink I might have been mad at him but still my feelings and Trevor's feelings was wrapped up in this.

"You're his Fiancée ? He never said he had a fiancée" I said

"Yes he does, I been gone on work for awhile but I'm back now" Lisa said and I nodded.

"Well I'm glad your back excuse me I need to get my son" I said and walked passed her and got Trevor and went upstairs to the room, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe it this whole time he knew he was getting married and had me here just to tell my son lies and to fuck me the day his future wife is to come home. I held back my tears as me and Trevor packed up and took everything to the car, it took us 30 or 40 minutes to get everything packed up I made sure we didn't leave anything behind. I was now helping Trevor into the car.

"Mommy where are we going?" he asked

"We're leaving we shouldn't have stayed this long Mommy made a stupid mistake" I said as I got in the car, starting the car up and started to back up when AJ pulled up we both made eye contact, he jumped out of the car and came running to mine, leaning down to my window.

"Tiara where are yall going?" AJ asked as he saw all our stuff in the car.

"We're leaving bye" I said and I felt my tears sting my eyes.

"What no stay it's not Tuesday yet why are you going?" AJ asked

"Really, really? Fuck you Andrew you selfish piece of shit" I said as the tears started to fall.

"What why, what am I doing that is selfish, I let you in my home—" AJ said but was cut off.

"And you made me open up to you and what do you do huh you turn around and fuck me then get up and leave, right after that your mother talks to me like I'm some good digger who's here to use you, and then on top of all that your fucking getting married." I said now crying.

"What I'm sorry about that I can explain and what did my mama say to you and who said I was getting married?" Trevor asked

Your fiancée, Lisa" I said crying.

"Lisa" AJ said

"Yes Her" I said and pointed and he looked to see where I was pointing and he saw Lisa standing in the door way and she waved. "I cant believe you I thought you was fucking different but it's clear your not I hate you"

"Wait don't leave, don't leave" AJ said as I started to back up fast and spun the car a little and took off, crying the whole way half way down the street I noticed I wasn't the only crying in the car Trevor was crying too, the shit I didn't want to happen end up happening my son's heart was broken.

_**ANDREW**_

I stood there and watched her drive off I went to the car and my mama got out, I was heated what the fuck happened here, I mean I know this morning I was wrong for getting up and leaving. I had left abruptly this morning after being with her and it was just so I wouldn't go for another round and plus I didn't want my emotions to get caught all up in it like it ended up doing anyway. This particular woman had me all twisted. Was it her innocence? I knew just from this morning she had never been fucked or made love to properly. Was it her resistance to me? Was it her trying to get away from me? Or was it cause she was like my own mother, not saying I wanna fuck my mother EEEWW FUCK NO but I saw my mom go through this the struggle that Tiara is going through and I know how I felt and I don't want to see Trevor go through the samething and I just wanna help her and be there for her, and maybe even love her.. But now all that shit is fucked cause of these 2. I looked at my mom and then at Lisa.

"Mama what did you say to her?" I asked

"I was telling her about you how you have a big heart and woman use you like her" mama said

"You sure that's all you said?" I asked

"Oh God I think she took all I said the wrong way, I wasn't talking about her, that's why she responded the way she did Andy I'm sorry Angel" mama said and I hugged her and I turned my head towards Lisa she was looking through her phone.

"You what the fuck did you say to her huh? Where did you get the idea we was getting married?" I asked walking towards her. She put her phone in her purse and smiled at me walking to me trying to hug me. "Stop that shit."

"What oh please me and you are in love and we are happy I'm back I looked in the room but where's all my stuff?" Lisa asked looking at me.

"First of all bitch why the fuck did you lie to Tiara you know damn good and well we not fucking getting married, fuck out of here, your ass left to fuck some other nigga and now that his ass is done with you, you wanna come here thinking that shit is fine well it aint bitch and as for your shit I gave it all away to Hope House all your shit now if you don't know it, let me make this shit clear, WE ARE FUCKING OVER BITCH. Give me back my fucking key you fucked shit up you don't know how much you fucked it up" I said taking my key out of her hand and I went help mama bring the stuff in while Lisa stood there staring at us, until we was done and I closed and locked the door.

I took the stuff into the kitchen and sat down as my mama started to get things ready, she would look at me and I was just sitting at the counter pissed off, hurt, sad all of thee above right now, and the crazy part about all this I couldn't even call her cause I didn't get her number, she has mine I think but shit I don't have hers at all so I have no way of calling her and telling her how sorry I am and to let me make it up to her and Trevor fuck Trevor man I feel like a big fuck up cause I promised him a lot of things and I gave him my word that I would never make his money cry and what the fuck happens, I see him in the back seat watching me make his mama cry.

"GOT DAMN" I yell banging my hand on the counter making my mama jump.

"Andy I'm so sorry" mama said and I just nodded.

"Why would you say something to her for in the first place I mean you know I asked her here, I gave her that room. Not like Lisa who just creeped and snuck her way in here and tried to play house and spend up my money, and use me." I said looking at my hands.

"I know Angel I'm sorry" mama said and came and hugged me and she went back to cooking and I went upstairs to my room and stood there looking at the pictures me and Trevor drew together, I ended up laying down and falling asleep. About 3 hours later I felt someone shaking me.

"Get up nigga" Ant said shaking me and I rolled over and looked at him and laid back down. "Get up why you up here sleeping for mama said dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so get your ass up"

"Fuck off not hungry nigga" I said closing my eyes back.

"What this bitch aint hungry?" Lo said kicking my foot.

"Fuck off nigga for real not in the mood" I said

"Why not cause your bitch mad at you her and her son not coming over" Lo said laughing and I shot up out of the bed fast scaring Ant and catching Lo off guard and I picked him up and throw him to the ground and got him in a hard as hell choke hold, to the point where he was trying to hit me, to let him go.

"AJ let him go nigga, let him go for real, stop nigga" Ant said trying to pull my arms from Lo's neck but I wouldn't let him go..

"Fuck off nigga I'm not letting go" I said holding him tighter.

"MA, MA TON, TON" Ant said running out the room.

"Talk about shit you don't know my nigga told you before not to, now going to snap your fucking neck over this shit one less nigga" I said I could hear Lo struggling to breath but I didn't care.

"AJ let him go, let him go he's going to pass out let him go" Ton said pulling on my arm but I would let up and I heard Tiff, Char yelling for me to stop.

"Andy, Andy let your brother go, please, please let him go" mama said and touched my face then my arms and I let him go and pushed him to the ground and Lo was on the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"I told that young motherfucker I wasn't in the mood, nigga going to learn to leave me the fuck alone and not be calling no one a bitch, if his bitch is cool with it then fine learn respect little ass young ass nigga, move, move" I said pushing Ant and Ton out my way and started going downstairs.

"Tiara called me" Char said and I stopped at the foot of the stairs looking at her.

"What she say?" I asked looking at her and Tiff came and walked next to her.

"How could you get her to open up to you and then you sleep with her and don't let her cum, and you get up and leave wow" Tiff said

"It wasn't like that she didn't give me a chance to explain why" I said

"She so hurt but the worst part is Trevor is hurt too, I could hear that poor boy crying in the background, you didn't tell us she was homeless and living with you" Char said coming down the stairs looking at me.

"It wasn't my business to tell" I said leaning on the rail.

"And it wasn't your business to walk into their life and fuck with it either, making her son promises answering to when he calls you daddy and you know that ain't right Andrew all they have been through you come along and fuck it right up and now what are they left with 1 scared even worst by a man she trusted and another broken hearted by a man he trusted and he loved." Char said and walked away.

_*****2 MONTHS LATER*****_

I was walking around a club with my brothers and this wanna be PR person he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about he was walking us around and every question we asked him he didn't know shit and this was slowly pissing me the fuck off I was 2 second from fucking his ass up.

"Nigga do you know what the fuck your talking about?" Lo asked

"Yes I mean I have but I need more to go on what yall are really looking for" Eddie said

"Eddie man how long have you been at this? Cause it's been a long time since your ass be in the field" Ant said laughing he was more friendly with PR people.

"I'm going out to the car yall let me know what's up" I said and went walking out of this wanna be club, these past 2 months have been good my paintings have been selling left and right and now I need to work more on my clothing line and I these 2 months Tiara and Trevor have been on my mind I went back to the place I saw her at but she wasn't there or at lease not when I went there and I keep asked Char and Tiff for info on her but they wasn't telling me shit, so I was worried about them and even tho they was in my life a short time I missed them. I went walking out to my car and I saw Char.

"Hey AJ" Char said and I hugged her.

"Hey how you been doing I didn't know you was out here" I said

"I just got here and well I wanna talk to you about something well someone" Char said

"Who?" I asked

"Tiara" Char said and I focused more on her then.

"What about her is she okay is Trevor okay?" I asked

"Yea she's fine she works nights Trevor is good" Char said

"Okay good so what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked

"Well it's how she's living I mean she got a place her and Trevor are warm and safe but the place is, is so fucking small" Char said

"How small?" I asked

"I can't explain it but I can show you but you can't tell her I showed you and you can't just pop up there, I have a key to her house so does Tiff. Follow me" Char says and gets in her car I get in mine and I follow her, we drive for about 45 minutes. Til we park at the Vine Apartments.

We both get out and she puts in the cord and we walk thru the court yard to the elevators and we right up to the 5th floor. And get off here and walk to a apartment and Char uses her key and unlocks the door, she turns around and looks at me.

"You cant tell her you was here" Char said

"Where is she now?" I asked

"Trevor had to go to the doctor" Char said and opened the door and walked in and started to look around

Her place was just a room, everything was in the room all but the bathroom.

"Trevor sleeps on the bed, she sleeps on the couch most of the time" Char said

"This aint right, I don't like this I don't want them living like this, you cant expect me to not say nothing" I said still looking around.

"You can't you can't say nothing please she would kill me if she found out I told you" Char said

"Okay but something has to be done for her and for him" I said and she nodded. Later that week I was sitting around with my niggas and my brothers just having fun at Mijo's house laughing.

"Yo AJ guess what nigga" Jamal said walking in.

"What nigga?" I asked

"That chick you brought to the club that time" Jamal said

"I bring a lot of chicks with me" I said

"No the one light skin short" Jamal said

"Yea Tiara" I said

"Yes come here I gotta tell you something about her" Jamal said and I got up and walked to him we went to the side away from everyone else.

"What about her?" I asked

"She works at The Help" Jamal said

"Only Help I know about is the strip club what she's a waitress there?" I asked

"No nigga she's stripping there when I saw her I was like no that can't be her, be her stage name is Diamond" Jamal said

"You see her strip?" I asked

"Yea I turned my head when I knew who she was, she don't work every night, from what a waitress told me she works 4 nights a week and she's working tonight my nigga" Jamal said and after I heard that I got my shit and left, I made 3 stops and made my way to the strip club, Ant and Lo was right with me I told them about it and they wanted to come with me to see if it was true. We drove for about a hour until we got to the strip club and we went in, we sat around waiting after a waitress took our drink orders.

"Is Diamond here tonight?" I asked hopping I was wrong.

"Yea she is, she should be up next" the girl said

"How long has she been working here?" Lo asked

"For about a month and a half now" the girl said and walked away. I couldn't believe it, I don't believe it. Soon Body To Body came on and the lights dimmed and I saw her, Ant, Lo both put there heads down not looking I couldn't believe it.

**_TIARA_**

I made sure my make up was flawless and I blew a kiss at myself in the mirror this is not how I planned on making money but hey it was fast and I needed to take care of my son and key paying rent in the match box of a apartment.

"Diamond your up" May said and I walked out of the back room to the stage and once the lights came on I was not Tiara I was diamond and I was going to make this money, I danced to Body To Body, then Down Low and 12 Play. I worked the hell out of those 3 songs but for the first time I felt strange like someone I didn't want to watch me was watching me and a few times I checked the side and I didn't see him so I don't know why I had that feeling but once I was done I felt like I did good cause of all the money on the floor.

Erica came and helped me get up all my money and I went to the back and put on a cute sexy outfit and looked at myself in the mirror sipping my soda when.

"Diamond your being request in the private VIP room" Erica said and I nodded walking from the back I went a different way and peaked into a room far from everyone else and Trevor was sleeping and I smiled and went walking to VIP room and went it and the music started once I walked in, I went right into my dancing not thinking about the guy just thinking about Trevor how I'm doing this all for him.

"What's your name ma" the voice said

"Diamond" I said dancing slowly, to the beat.

"Diamond you sure it's not Tiara" the voice said and I froze. And I turned around and they moved up closer so the light could hit their face and I was stuck and shock this not how I thought I'd see him again.

"AJ" I said

"Yea so this the shit your doing now stripping really, there was no other good jobs for you to do?" he asked

"Don't okay I'm grown what do you care this should make shit better for us since you treated me like a whore anyway." I said backing up as he stood up.

"Really that's how you feel huh?" he asked

"Yes it is excuse you I have to leave this dance is over" I said but he stood in front of me.

"How much are you making huh? You cant be making that much right huh? How much will it take you to stop and quit today huh" he said then he dump money right in the middle of us. "Is that enough for your ass to stop?" I looked down at the floor only to see a lot of money.

"This is my life and my body" I said holding back tears.

"No it's not only your life it's also Trevor's life as well" he said and my eyes shot right up to his.

"Please you don't care about me or him selfish asshole" I said and bend down getting all the money and standing up.

"Is he here? Huh is he here?" he asked

"Excuse me" I said trying to walk by him but he stepped in front of me. "Wallace" and the bouncer walked in.

"Problem here?" Wallace asked and I walked by AJ and left the VIP room right to the dressing room and put all my money in a duffle bag washed off all the make up then got dress I put on jean, white top and black Js then I clocked out I went to the back and got Trevor and went right to my car putting him in the back seat locking him in and I put my duffle bag in the car under his feet and I got in my car starting it up.

**TAP,TAP,TAP**

I put my window down and looked at their face, they smiled.

"Hey go there and ask for Eddie I think it'll be a good opportunity for you" they said and I took the card and I looked at it and nodded. "Drive safe"

"Thank you, you too" I said and drove off to make that long ride home but at least we was going to a home, so that's a good step but what AJ said started to run through my mind but I'm still mad at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**TIARA**_

After getting home I gave Trevor a bath and put him to bed and I then took my shower I washed up for about a hour and a half once out the shower I dried off and put on some undies and a tank top and short shorts I lotion up and put my hair in a high bun. I moved the pillows off the couch and fixed my covers and started to take the money out of the duffle bag and start to fix it up as I turned on the tv the time was now 2 in the morning and Trevor was knocked out and I was glad tomorrow was Saturday cause there was no school and I didn't have to work, I work Tuesday thru Friday from 10 til 12 I know 2 hours really but I get money so that why I work my ass off on that stage and in the private rooms and every dime I get I put half of it in the bank and pay for this small as place, my car note, cell bill and keeping the latest clothes on me and Trevor's back and I pay for a storage room with the rest of our stuff in it and the rest I keep in a duffle bag that I always take to a safe place. I was watching tv as I was counting my money from tonight putting it all in a shoe box, once I got 2 shoe boxes full I looked at it. I had to deal with a lot to get this money stank breathe , slapping hands from trying to touch where they shouldn't me promising sex after hours, wink, shaking, hair flips and moving of hips. I earned every dime of it and I went and put them in the closet under other stuff just in case someone breaks in here and rob me they wont want to steal this stuff I hope. I went and got back on the couch and laid there watching tv when.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

I looked at the clock and the time was 3:30 in the morning and I was scared so I didn't move and whoever it was knocked again and I looked over at Trevor who was sleeping and I got up and went to the door and looked thru the peep hole and I saw only flowers, I'm not stupid who brings flowers at this time of morning and they knocked again. I didn't say anything I just stood there and looked out the peep hole they stood there for a few minutes then I saw them bend down then was standing up and turned around and walked away to the elevator I couldn't see their face but they looked at my door again and once the elevator came they got on and I looked back at Trevor and didn't wanna open the door and not at this hour cause this could be someone who followed me home from the club so I wasn't going to open the door at all. I stood there listening and waiting to the point where I fell a sleep on the floor in front of the door just in case someone tried to break in. I guess it didn't matter if I was in my home I was still scared and I was still worried that someone would harm us.

Later that morning the time was around 10 and I was on the phone earlier with this guy Eddie who was a Publicist and had his own firm that he wanted me to come in for a interview that he saw my resume and he loved it so we set the time to meet at 11:30. After getting off the phone I gave Trevor a bath and he was now coloring at the table. And I was getting dressed at the couch while I was watching tv, I still haven't opened the door to see what was really left at my door, but I didn't wanna see it or more so I was worried so I wasn't going to look.

"Mommy after your interview can we go to the park?" Trevor asked

"Yes that's fine we haven't been to the park in a while" I said smiling at him.

"Ohh can we call auntie Tiff and see is she can come and bring Tony" Trevor said

"Yea I'm dropping you off at their house so I can meet yall at the park" I said after I got done getting dressed.

"Okay yay" Trevor said and soon we was out the door I had my duffle bag that was full of money with me I was taking it somewhere safe, but once I opened the door I saw the flowers sitting there I wasn't going to bring them in I picked them up. "Mommy what's that are those yours?"

"No someone left their junk in front of our door come on" I said and walked to the trash shoot and drop it in it. No telling what was in those flowers we got on the elevator and I cleaned my hands and we was off. After we left I dropped him off at Tiff and Lo's house the moment he saw Tony they both took off running and laughing.

"We'll be at Culture Park" Tiff said hugging me

"Okay see yall there, and I just wanna say you, Lo, Ant and Char are the only 4 people I trust, I trust yall with my son knowing that yall wont try to hurt me by trying to keep him hell you tried to give me Tony so Trevor wont be lonely and this means a lot to me really, I trust yall cause I don't trust many people and I know that the guys havent told AJ that I come over and that I even stayed nights here before I found my place and I thank yall for that, I just wanted to say that, I need to get going before I start crying" I said and hugged Tiff again

"Good luck on the job hope you get it" Tiff said as I walked to the car and got in and went driving off. I drove for about 45 minutes to 5W Public Relations and parked then went walking right in.

"Hello how may I help you?" this lady asked at the front desk

"Tiara Cortez I have interview with Eddie Bridges" I said and she smiled and nodded and picked up the phone. Then a few minutes later this guy came walking to me smiling.

"Hello I'm Eddie you must be Tiara please follow me" Eddie said shaking my hand and I went following him to his office I did look around as I was walking, but once in the office he offered me a seat and I sat there and smiled. "I must say I'm excited to have you here, when I saw your resume and was blown away and I did my research and saw that you was New Orleans Public Relations Rep of the year, I made few calls they all had remarkable things to say about you and we are well please when I brought your name up to my owners, they already knew who you was and they couldn't believe you was here, they told me how wonderful you work and how you made all your other clients feel like they was the star how you had people flying out to New Orleans from Paris, New York, Chicago.. And I think you would be great fit for this company so I know that they wanted to see you and talk to you after this interview was done" Eddie said and stood up and so did I.

"Who are the owners?" I asked following him out the office down the hall, to another larger office and once we walked in I saw the 2 guys who I guess was the owners and I started to smile. "Hey"

"Hey Tiara Cortez" Brandon said standing up walking to me hugging me.

"Robert Hi" I said as Robert stood up and came to me hugging me too.

"I couldn't believe it when Eddie told me that you was here in Cali, did your job trans you here?" Robert asked as we all sat down.

"No I left that firm and came here on my own just me and my son, I forgot yall was based out here, yall changed your name tho" I said

"Yea we did but I'm so glad you're here I know how good you work. Do you still have all your contacts?" Brandon asked

"Of course I do, I got all my stuff from that firm and I didn't leave anything there" I said

"Okay good so come on there's a meeting going on and I want you to sit in on it" Brandon said as they got up and then I did.

"Wait I didn't say yes to working here" I said

"Really we gotta ask you, after all we been thru" Robert said walking to me smiling.

"We haven't been through nothing" I said smiling.

"Okay will you work here please, well just take a test drive come with us" Brandon said then we walked into a meeting with what was about 5 or 6 people in it and a guy was talking we went and sat down and I was listening.

"And he wont let us get a meeting with him" a guy said I raised my hand and this made everyone look at me. 'Yea"

"Umm Have you called and tried other things?" I asked and the guy rolled his eyes.

"What do you think" the guy said and I looked at Brandon and he raised a eye brow at me.

"May I?" I asked

"Go ahead" Brandon said and I stood up walking towards the front.

"First you gotta know what he does which is what?" I asked looking at the guy.

"He sells beverages" the guy said with attitude

"What kind do you know?" I asked as I was handed a Ipad and I looked the guys name up.

"The kind you drink" the guy said and some giggled.

"Jerome" Robert started to say but I waved him off.

"Really well as you see here" I said clicking the picture and it came up on the screen for everyone "He sells high in liquor not the kind you get in a low budget strip club you know but country clubs, high society events"

"Men only clubs" Jerome said smiling

"Clubs I could get in before YOU could " I said and everyone laughed. "But know that he's divorced so some man coming to him he's not going to want to deal with call Mr. Byrd up for me please" A lady next to me dial the number and put it on speaker phone. I started walking back and forth while it was ringing.

Ph) "Hello 's Office" lady said

"Hi I was wondering if Mr. Byrd in I really need to talk to him" I said

Ph) "Sorry but he's in a meeting and will have meetings all day" lady said

"I understand but can you do me a favor sweetheart" I said

Ph) "If I can" lady said

"Can you give him this msged that 5W PR firm and ask for Tiara Cortez at 619" I said and the lady next to me wrote the number down and slide it to me. "619-875-3959 ext 134"

Ph) "Okay will let him know" Lady said

"Can you give him the msged now and let me know he got it please" I said

Ph) "Sure give me a minute" Lady said and put me on hold.

"This a waste of time?" Jerome said

"Hey if I was you I would shut up and learn something" Brandon said

"Yes sir" Jerome said

Ph) "Ms. Cortez I'm sending your call thru right now there was a break in the meeting" Lady said

Ph) "Tiara how have you been?" Mr Byrd said

"I been great how about yourself" I said smiling

Ph) "I been good so I don't have any free time today and Sunday is church and family time and I'm going out of town for the holidays so how about we have a breakfast meeting this Monday before my vacation starts say 9:30 am at Flanagan's?" Byrd asked

"That's fine with me but it has to been my treat I wont hear of it any other way or I wont show up" I said

Ph) "That's fine" Mr Byrd said

"Okay show up with the package that I'll be faxing to you now" I said looking at the lady who dialed the number for me and she got up and left the room. "And that's all you'll need"

Ph) "Okay see you Monday goodbye" Mr Byrd said

"Goodbye" I said …click.. "And that's how it's done" and smiled. I stayed there talking to them for another hour or so then I left driving all the way to the Park, once there I got out and walked to where I saw them playing. "Hello ladies"

"Look at you looking all good hey girl" Char said getting up hugging me

"Hey I didn't know you was going to be here" I said hugging her back.

"Yea well Alex needed to get out too, so how did it go?" Char asked

"They offered me a job after being there for a interview I got a meeting with a high price client and just getting there. So I'll get paid $2000 a week not counting the 20% commission, I get from every client I book so I say I'll be making $480,000 a year I'll be working 6 days a week but having every other Saturday off." I said

"So did you take the job?" Tiff asked

"Of course I did I be dumb not too" I said smiling

"Good for you" Char said

"So no more stripping right?" Tiff asked and I looked around.

"Ooh look a Deerbra" I said pointing and Char and Tiff giggled.

"So I take that as a no? really even with this good job your going to keep stripping?" Tiff asked

"The money is fast and it's good I'm sorry maybe I'll stop" I said

"What if one of your clients come to the club and see you then what?" Char asked

"Then my client list will get higher who wouldn't want to work with a stripper" I said

"What about Trevor?" Tiff asked

"That's why I do it for him, I give a damn about me" I said nodding. "Trevor" he looks at me and comes running.

"MOMMY" he said coming to me then hugging me.

"Hey there handsome" I said kissing his face. "Oh Tiff I got the duffle bag in my trunk" she nodded and went in my purse and took out my keys going to my trunk to take the bag out and put in her car. I don't know how many duffle bags full of money I have given to her for a very private reason.

"Hey mommy we having fun I was shooting the ball getting it in, watch me" he says and goes off running to finish playing.

"Asia" I said and she waved at me.

"So what's your plans for the holidays you know thanksgiving is coming up?" Char asked as we watch Trevor try to help Alex shoot the ball.

"Ummm nothing cooking for me and Trevor and that's about it oh going to the San Francisco thanksgiving parade" I said

"Oh yea I forgot about that" Char said smiling.

"Yea Trevor is excited about it too" I said And I saw a look on Char's face she was looking at something behind me and I turned and looked to see what she was looking at and it was AJ walking towards us. "Did you know he was coming here?"

"No I wouldn't do that to you" Char said and I didn't look at him.

"Tiara hey, can I talk to you please?" AJ asked and I shook my head no. "Please I know I need to explain a lot to you I want you to trust me again" I got up and grabbed my purse and walked around him but he ran and stood in front of me.

"Move Andrew" I said

"Not til you talk to me I wanna say sorry and -" AJ said but was cut off and I looked up at him.

"What what is there for you to say huh you used me broke my trust, hurt my son, your mom went in on me, your girlfriend let out your secrets. I trusted you, I trusted you, you're the only fucking guy I trusted and you broke my fucking trust" I said trying my damnest not to cry. "I'm significantly fucked up and I trusted you Andrew I cannot hear that one. I cannot hear it you saying your sorry cause I don't give a fucking shit I don't, yes I'm tied to my past experience a whole lot but I let my guard down with you, I let you in and told you thing I never told a man and you saying you want me to trust you again really, You don't tell someone to trust you; you show someone reasons why you should be trusted not in your words but in your actions; and your actions was fucked up. Be truthful with yourself and be truthful with me be a man tell me the motherfucking truth please"

"Okay me and Lisa was going to get married keyword WAS but she was cheating on me so I dead the whole thing while she was out of town, I should have said something and I was wrong about that" AJ said

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." I said holding in my tears that kept trying to push their way out.

"It was a mistake," AJ said.

"But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you." I said

"Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you." AJ said I looked at him then

^SLAP^ I slapped him so hard that my hand was hurting I wont lie and say I didn't expect him to just stand there I thought he was going to hit me back, but I was ready for it, not like I wasn't beat before.

"I can't believe you said that shit to me" I said and He reached out and intertwined our hands. Gently urging me forward to him.

AJ whispered, "Have I lost you love?"

"You never had me" I whispered back. He then pulled me into a hug tight but I didn't hug him back and he slowly let me go.

"Where's Trev can I talk to him?" AJ asked and looked behind me to see him playing with the other kids. "Trev, TREV" Trevor turned and looked as AJ walked towards him.

"NOOO" he yelled and went running towards me pasted AJ right to me.

"Trev please I'm sorry" AJ said

"No you said you'll always be here for us, you promised and you wasn't so that makes YOU A LIAR" he yells and points at him

"Trev I'm sorry I—" AJ said but was cut off quickly as AJ wiped his now falling tears.

"NO(puts his hands over his ears and closes his eyes tight crying) NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU PROMISED JUST LIKE THE OTHERS DID AND YOUR LIKE THE OTHERS, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOOOOU, YOU MADE MOMMY CRY YOU PROMISED NEVER TO MAKE MOMMY CRY AND YOU DID, YOU'RE A BIG FAT LIAR! I HATE YOU ANDREW I HATE YOU (he puts his hands down and looks at AJ) I REALLY REALLY REALLY HATE YOU" he yelled and turned and looked up at me I was crying to cause I felt like a fauluer at protecting his heart.

"Come on we gotta go" I said picking him up and going to my car I took my keys from Tiff and I didn't even look at her, I help him into the car.

"Tee I'm sorry he asked me" Tiff said and I looked at her.

"Well you could have mind your own damn business" I said getting in the car starting it up, backing up and driving off.

"Mommy why would AJ be mean? I hate him, I really hate him, he promised to always be there and to never hurt us" he cried. Why should this one be any different? The truth stabbed me in the heart with a butcher's knife. All he said to Trevor and to me echoed in my mind, I looked back at him.

He looked so over it and done, but he was hurt about the lies, the very mockery that he had to believed it all, truth was that **^THOSE PROMIESE^** was eating him alive. We both more so him was over the heels in love with him, they're friendship had grown over the short time we known him and I knew that he meant everything to his as his best friend cause my son don't take to, to many people, he was almost like his dad, he called him dad. Perhaps it was our **'LIMIT'** but Trevor really wanted those 3 simple words **^ I LOVE YOU^** from a father figure, it felt as if she physically needed them. But now his tiny heart is broken and I promised not to let it happen and now it did, I hate myself for it really I do. After 2 hours we finally made it home and once we got off the elevator my neighbors was all out on the floor and I saw 4 or 5 cops.

"What's going on Kenya?" I asked my next door neighbor.

"This whole floor all our apartments was broken into and shit was stolen." Kenya says and I take Trevor's hand and went to my apartment where there was a cop standing there.

"Ma'am you stay here" cop asked

"Yes" I said

"Okay can you please go in and see if anything was stolen" cop said and I went in and my tv was gone, as well as my laptop and I looked around more all my jewelry was gone and then I ran to the closet opening in and there it was 3 empty boxes they stole all my money I worked so hard for, I fell down to the floor on my knees and cried, cried, and cried Trevor came over to me and rubbed my head. "Ma'am, ma'am" the cop walks in and kneels down to me.

"They stole my tv, laptop, all my jewelry and all my money I had over $12,000 in these boxes and they stole it all" I cried

"Ma'am sorry but why would you have that much money laying around like that, in boxes?" the cop asked and I looked at him and I knew he was thinking.

"I'm not a whore officer, I'm a stripper okay" I said and he looked me over. "Are you done looking me over if you not giving me any money stop trying to picture me naked" we both stood up and I picked up Trevor.

"Sorry but every other floor was hit and we suspect it was the managers sons cause no locks was broken they had the keys so, we will be getting to the bottom of this, we need all your info to get in contact with you" the cop said handing me a police report to fill out, after about 10 minute it was all filled out and I packed me and Trevor a few bags cause I called Tiff and Char even tho I was mad at Tiff she's still one of my best friends and I told them both what happen and Tiff said for me and Trevor to come there and stay for awhile since I didn't feel safe here anymore. So I did just that loaded up the car and drove all the way to Tiff & Lo's house.

_**AJ**_

After what happen I just left and thanked Tiff for telling to me come and I went to go meet up with Mijo and Keeis we went to meet up with this guy named Josh that I've known for some years. We met up with him cause he said he had what I was asking for so we pulled up to this house and got out, we went walking in and was looking around.

"This haves 3 bedrooms, 2 an a half baths, 2 pools, 1 outside and 1 right above your head right above the living room so you can chill right here and check out your pool" Josh said

"Shit I like that have some bitches swimming naked" Mijo said laughing and I laughed at him shaking my head.

"This not what I'm looking for you got anything else?" I asked

"Yea I got a few more I can show you" Josh said and we left here after about a 3 hours of him showing somewhat the same kinda of houses I was getting pissed off we was now walking through a condo.

"Josh nigga my nigga I'm not looking for a bachelor pad man, I need a place for like a kid can be around like a home a house you know nothing like this shit you been showing me, if you can't do that than, I can find someone who'll help me out" I said

"Okay you didn't say that, you should have said that I got one I think it's what you're talking about" Josh says and we leave then drive for about another hour and pulled up to this house, then got out we all went right in, I walked off by myself checking the place out. It was a nice place not bad at all it was what I was looking for I went upstairs looking around and I came to this one room it made me smile when Josh walked to me, I turned then looked at him. "This is a bit out of your price range that you were looking for"

"How much out of range is it?" I asked

"$10,000" Josh said I just shook my head and looked at the room smiling again.

"Okay I'll take it" I said walking more into the room turned looking at Josh.

"You heard what I said?" Josh asked

"Did you hear my answer my nigga?" I asked

"Yes I did alright then" Josh said

"How soon can stuff be moved in?" I asked

"As soon as you want" Josh said

"Want the check now?" I asked pulling out my check book and wrote out the check for the house then handed it to him, soon I filled out some paper work right there and he handed me the keys. We all left me, Mijo, Keeis drove to the furniture store and was looking around I knew I had good taste but I needed a woman's touch so I called my mama to come here and help me pick out some stuff for the house. Of course she fussed but hey it's my money and I'll do what I damn well please with it, after about 2 hours of shopping for stuff for the house, listening to my mama fuss about the cost I really was tired and needed to get out of here so I set up for the stuff to be sent to the house and mama said she was going to go make sure everything was put in the right places and Keeis said he would stay and go with her. I went home for a little while took a nap and slept some hours. After I woke up I took a shower and got dressed and checked my phone saw I had a text.

Her- Hey come by for dinner

ME- On the way

With that I checked on my mom she wasn't here so I went ahead and left after driving for about 45 minutes maybe a hour, I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Cominnng." they sang. A few seconds later the door opened and there Lisa stood in her black lace lingerie staring at me with lust in her eyes. "Baby I missed you."

"Oh yea." I said forcing a smile. Lisa pulled me into her and kissed me hungrily. I kicked the door closed with my foot and backed her up against the wall. I started to kiss down her neck and she moaned louder and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me deeply. Just as I was about to stick my hands in her pussy Tiara's and Trevor's faces flashed in my head. I stopped instantly and backed away from her.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked. I said nothing I just stood there. It was like I couldn't speak. I wanted to stop and just run out. But she wouldn't let me. "Let me make you feel better." She moved to pull me into a kiss then I thought about the shit she did and I back all away from her and opened the door and ran to my car with her calling my name the whole time, I got in my car starting it up and driving off fast as hell, I needed to get out of there before I fucked her and she end up using me again. I drove for about a hour and a half right to Lo's house he had text me and told me to come right over it was important. Once I got there I parked and used my key and went right in, it was late by the time I got here it was around 12 am.

"LO" I yelled

"SHUT UP NIGGA AND COME UP STAIRS" Lo yelled and I went upstairs and he was standing in the hallway. "Hey brother"

"Hey lil brother what's up" I said we dapped each other

"Come with me I want you too see something" Lo said walking me down the hall way we went right to Tony's room and he opened the door slowly. "Look in there"

"For what I know what Tony looks like" I said

"Just look in there nigga damn" Lo said and I looked in and I saw Tony sleeping on the top bunk and I looked at the bottom bed and I knew who was sleeping cause of the messy hair.

"That's Trevor" I said

"Yep" Lo said

"Is he staying the night here?" I asked

"See that room down the hall to the right Tiara is asleep in the room" Lo said and closed the room door, "They are going to be staying here for awhile her place was broken into while she was out and stole her stuff tv, laptop, jewelry and all her money she had saved up from the strip club they stole over $12,000 from her I heard her talking to Tiff and Char crying she said she didn't feel safe there anymore."

"Damn that's fucked up" I said I couldn't believe but at the sametime I was happy I know it sounds crazy too. I turned to walk down the hall toward the stairs.

"Nigga you going the wrong way her room is that way, trust me she's awake she just left the kitchen about 10 minutes before you got here" Lo said point and I walked down the hall to the room. "Nigga quick being a pussy and knock"

"Fuck you lil nigga" I said and knocked twice and waited.

"Yea Lo stop bothering me" Tiara said and she giggled as she opened up the door and when she saw me she just looked at me. "Hi"

"Hi" she said

"Can we talk?" I asked and she moved aside and let me in then she closed the door behind me, we sat on the bed in silence be I finally said something. " Why didn't you call me when what happened happen?"

"Cause I didn't want to, I don't call people I don't trust" she said

"Tiara I'm sorry" I said

"AJ I trusted you with what hurts the most and you just treated me like some whore I never felt so violated, so helpless" she said she started to cry and wipe her eyes.

"I know and I wish you knew it wasn't like that your not known of that." I said

"AJ I told you, you're not making it any better showering him with all those gifts and making empty promises to him, you didn't keep them. I told you I didn't need a guy to come around and have him fall in love with him and the he's gone" she says looking at me.

"I'm not gone, I'm here" I said

"You made so you wasn't there when I was being verbal attack by your mom and Lisa (she stood up and I followed) and hearing all that was said between us me crying and all he said to you and what you promised that little boy loved you and you broke his heart, that's the last thing he needed now was for you to promise him you'll always be there and you wasn't" she said

"I'll make it up to you and him I promise can yall come with me please come back home with me" I said

"Right now I can't trust you fully. You said you wouldn't do me and him like that… And you did AJ look at this shit here I'm hurt my sons heart is broken" she said wiping the last tear she had falling.

"All I'm asking is that you trust me again, I can prove it you, I can prove to you both that yall can trust me again (Grapping her hands, she only nodded in response) I wont give up" I said

"I know you won't" she said

"I have something for you" I said going in my pocket and pulled out a box and opened it showing her a puzzle chain.

"This is for you and the other is for me" I said and took one puzzle piece and put it on her I was shocked she didn't stop me and I put the other one on me. "I mean it you are the missing piece to my puzzle"

"I hear you" she said and looked down at the puzzle piece then mine.

"Is it okay if I go see Trevor before I go?" I asked

"He's in the room with Tony" she said and we both left the room and I walked down to Tony's room and I went in and climb in the bed next to Trevor, Tiara went and leaned up against to wall in the hall way next to the door. She peaked in and she sees Trevor is awake and just laying there in my arms.

"I'm sorry Trev I was wrong for what happen between me and your mommy and making her cry and not keeping my promises to you, I hope you can forgive me" I said

" My mommy was crying and crying we went back to sleeping in the car and I missed you and I needed my daddy we both cried a lot" he said small tears was falling.

"I'm so sorry Trev I should have handled things better and make it so there will be no more sad tears from your mommy I wanna make it up to you both, but I think it'll take a lot to have yall trust me again" I said

"Your still my daddy" he said and I went in my pocket here this is for you" I said and opened it and he looked at it and smiled hard.

"That's a rocket ship right there" he said

"Yea it says AJ , Trev I love you to the moon and back" I said

"You love me like Lo loves Tony?" he asked looking at me

"Yes I do" I said

"I still love you AJ" he says and wraps his arm around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you I love you too" I said kicking my shoes off my feet and wrapping my arm around him and we laid there til we both fell asleep and Tiara came in putting a blanket over us and left the room and went back to hers going to bed, she fell asleep holding the puzzle piece between her fingers. I slept for about 2 hours and I crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom after using it and washing my hands I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen but stopped when I saw Tiara sitting in the living room watching tv more like laying down, I walked in I came and sat on the floor next to couch and ran my fingers across her lips and felt how soft they was and I looked at her with her eyes closed, I leaned in then kissed her cheek then her lips softly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me then smiled as she reached her arm out to me and gently pulled me towards her, she kissed me we was now staring into each others eyes as she slowly touch my face.

"I'm scared of getting hurt" she said I lean to her kissed her again.

"I know just trust me and be mine Tiara" I said as she sat up and I sat next to her.

"AJ" she said

"You know we could be good together" I said as I brushed my fingers across her cheek bone.

"No" she said I pulled her to me and kissed her, even as I kissed her, touched her, I knew that her past was still powerful enough to keep her form future happiness with me. I broke the kiss but my face stayed closed to hers.

"Be mine please" I said

"Why?" she asked

"Me and you are not so different" I said

"Tell me what happened" she said I smiled a little. "It's not funny just tell me please" I leaned my head to the side in irritation.

"You want to know? Fine it's only fair when I was little my dad was a drunk and a evil man he used to beat on my mom and fight with aunts who came to try to stop it. I watched as he did her wrong and left months at a time leaving all the bills and me and my sister for my mom to raise us alone… Once my mom would get on her feet he would show right the fuck back up and ruin everything one time he wanted to see us and she said no that he was too drunk to see us but I remember he went around the house and started breaking all the windows around the whole house outside screaming that she didn't know which window he was going to come thru, me and my sister was beyond scared cause he came to our window looking in at us saying he was coming to take us with him and leave my mom for good. Right after that he broke out the window, my sister held me and thrown a blanket over me so I couldn't see anything then I heard a loud crash and then screaming and crying, I remember I kept trying to look and see but my sister wouldn't let me then I remember being picked up by strong arms and my mom and sister screaming" I said and started to cry. "I finally moved the blanket from around my head and my dad hand me in his arms and I saw, I saw my mom bloody pulling on him trying to keep him from taking me, he punched her knocking her down my sister came and my dad just shoved her down and he took me with him I was screaming and crying for my mom. I was with my dad for about a year that's how I found out about Ant being my brother I was 7 Ant was 6 and all I wanted was to go home he did the same things to Ant's mom beat on her left for months at a time only to come back and fuck everything up, I remember telling the teacher at school that I wanted to go home to my mom and sister and they started asking me question and then one night my dad came to the house pissed off at me for talking and telling and he hit me a few times and packed me up and drove me all the way back to my mom and throw me out the car drove off, I didn't care I was happy to be home.. The next 7 or 8 years we was free from him cause he was locked up and I was 15 when this car pulled up and he stepped out smiling and he wanted to come home again and how he was clean and better I was against it so was my sister but my mom believed him and let him stay he was cool for about 6 months then he started back drinking and I was out the house one night and I came back late to hear screaming so I ran in the house and I saw my dad beating on my mom and I lost it knocking him off of her and I started whipping his ass for all the shit he did to me, to my mom and to my sister. The cops was called my mom and my sister went to the hospital and my dad went to jail. I found out that he did the same shit to Ant's mom again and to Lo & Ton's mom he beat me, Ant and Ton." crying she wrapped her arms around me I could feel her heaving against me slightly, crying but trying not to let on, I bent my head and kissed her shoulder. " He molested my sister and Lo…. See Tiara we are not so different we were meant for each other" I let her go and cupped her face having her look at me, I smiled and kissed her. "There's no need to cry for smile for me I didn't end up like him"

"I'm not crying because I'm happy, I'm crying because because nothing has changed don't you understand" she said

"What that the money you been giving Tiff is money you been putting in a different account under a different name to pay your mothers doctors bills cause your dad almost beat her half to death with a hammer"I said and she looked at me shocked that I knew.

"She been in a coma for months and I know Tyrone goes there to see if I show up or not just so he could get to me so I have to pay her doctor bills under a different name, last time I saw her the doctor told me she was only slipper deeper." she said wiping her eyes.

"Why do this torture yourself every night to pay bills she picked that man over you, and didn't protect you from him." I said

"She's still my mother what would I be if I didn't do this for her" she said

"You a better person than me, either you're very good or very foolish" I said wiping my eyes we both laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"Maybe a little of both" she said there was no secrets between us, it was over now, I knew everything and wasn't turning her away for nothing

"Now trust me please I'm not like them Tiara I know that you struggle to believe me, I don't want sex I want more than that, I want you and Trevor let me help you, let me take over your mother's hospital care, be with me, I'll give yall everything." I said

Her eyes widened "Andrew"

"I promise, you have nothing to fear of me, you have my word, I wouldn't but I would have expectations: you would stop stripping immediately, of course and be in my life I only ask you remain loyal to me without question and and give me a fair chance to earn a place by your side as the man not the nigga but the man in your life." I said she stared at me, disbelieving and unsure "I don't want you to say yea cause of my past, I don't want your acceptance out of some sense of, of obligation or pity, I can't fucking take pity" she moved closer to me and hugged me then kissed me.

"No Andrew." she said

"Why not?" I asked

"If I'm with you, if I let you take over.. God Andrew I'd be just like her, depending on someone else to run my life and I had that before and I rather die" she said she said and got up and left the living room I was sitting there hurt and lost at the whole thing. I been with a lot of woman all the others left me, Wait no this was different, Lisa I enjoyed my time with her, just as I did with other woman Erin, Keaha, Tammy, I knew my own nature I was kind and generous to my woman, but I had never been able to feel a genuine love for them in return. Woman were intuitive and they had known how I felt before I had. I tried to force love and do what they wanted cause they said they loved me but I know love just hadn't found me, I wanted that broken, untrusting woman but how she didn't want me!


	6. Chapter 6

_**LO**_

I was standing to the side and listened to him tell that fucked up story cause that man who I wont call my father no father would ever do that to his child no father would ever touch his child the way the asshole did me did to us, I watched Tiara go upstairs and I walked in to the living room where AJ was sitting. I was pissed at him I just stood there looking at him I wanted to fuck his ass up I don't like that fucking nigga and I don't like that fucking story his was bad but mines was worst and I had to get therapy for it, hell me and Leah had to get therapy for the sexual abuse and I know AJ, Ant, and Ton had gotten counseling for their physical abuse. I just couldn't think straight right now part of me wanted to run and hide and another part of me wanted to go find this nigga and blow his fucking head off but right now my bone to pick was and is with AJ's ass.

'Why the fuck you tell her ass all that shit for" I said and AJ turned his head and looked at me.

"What?" he asked

"What the fuck happen why the fuck you tell her ass all thought for I don't want that fucking story told in my motherfucking house my nigga, that sick motherfucker is dead to me and his ass should be dead to you too" I said

"Nigga you cant tell me what I can say my nigga for real she been through the same shit we have and I just want her to know and see that I understand all she going through and how fucking trusting someone is hard" he said

"I don't give a flying fuck about what the fuck her ass went through I don't want that shit said or remembered in my motherfucking home got that shit or you can take your punk ass home and not to fucking come back not unless you want your ass fucked up" I said and AJ laughed.

"Unless what again?" he asked standing up and I back up some.

"I'll fuck your ass up" I said and he looked me up and down then he looked around.

"Is Ant here, Ton or how about mama are anyone of them here?" he asked

"No nigga" I said lost

"Well then I wouldn't be threaten me cause there wont be anyone here to pull me off of your punk ass like they did last time, don't test me boy" he said and I looked at him I was still pissed.

"I told you before I don't want that story told in my house I don't want that motherfucker brought up in my house" I said

"I'm sorry okay I'm sorry it's just that she's putting up such a fucking fight and I'm not a bad guy." he said and sat back down.

"Man I understand you feeling her but she may need extra reassurance that you truly care about her. And not just looking to fuck her and bounce wait you already did that" I said and smiled he cut his eye at me then smiled a little.

"I do care about her but it's hard to if she shuts me out" he said

"It may feel very different and even uncomfortable for her to be in a healthy relationship or have a guy who likes her and her son, she could just not know how to react to can be a positive force in her life by pointing out all of her good qualities and praising her for her accomplishments. At first, it may be difficult for her to believe good things about herself and accept your comments. The longer you continue the positive feedback, the more likely your words will drown out the negative words from her abusers. I mean that's what the therapist says and hell it worked on me it took me the fucking longest to trust Tiff cause I didn't trust to tell her what happen but I had to let her in cause she was always there.. You got to be there as her friend my nigga, just be her friend." I said

"Yea your right" he said

"Alright are you staying here tonight or going home?" I asked

"I'll stay cause it's late" he said

"Alright you know where your room easy night my nigga" I said and he got up and walked to me and we hugged each other.

"Night little brother" he said and I left going back upstairs right to my room, I crawled in bed wrapping my arms around Tiff kissed her cheek and laid there til I fell asleep.

_**AJ**_

Once we was done in the living room we all was in the kitchen talking about what we was going to do today cause with it being Sunday we have to go to my house and have Sunday dinner no if ands or buts about it.

"I don't know" Ant said

"Daddy" Trevor said as he came running into the kitchen right to me.

"Trev my man" I said as he hugged me and I picked him up and put him on my back. "So let's go to the Pumpkin Pact"

"Ooooh can we" Tony said

"I never been there" Tiff said holding Asia.

"Well let's go it'll be fun the have bouncy houses, a cotton slide, a hay maze and hay to climb, tractors to sit on. Learn how to milk a cow station and a petting coral, they have calf, goats and sheep like we have in this kitchen" I looked over at Tiff, Char and Tiara.

"Fu-" Char said and stopped herself "Shut up stupid"

"Are you calling me a goat?" Tiara asked

"No not at all more like a sheep" I said and moved when Tiara swung at me, and with me moving I shook Trevor and he laughed.

"Whatever" she said laughing

"Anyway there's also a soccer field and a play ground and a picnic area, hay ride , a dairy farm, at the end of the day the kids pick their pumpkin on the way out." I said

"Sounds good lets go" Ant said

"How far is this place?" Lo asked

"From West Hollywood To the Oma's Pumpkin Patch is 2 hours and 59mins so it's 11 now so we should be there by 2 so let's get out of here we can stop and get stuff for the picnic on the way.. Who's riding with me"

"Meeee" Trevor yelled in my ear.

"Me too uncle AJ" Tony said

"Alright let's buggy" I said walking out the room and Tiff elbowed Tiara.

"I'm riding with you too" she said and turned around and looked back at her and smiled so did Trevor.

"Alright good" I said leaving the room again Once we all left the drive was fun cause me and the boys was singing loud and messing with Tiara she kept threaten to jump out the car if we didn't stop but we kept going on and on to the point she gave up and joined in with us, the ride was so much fun, we finally got there and it was time for some fun.

"Where do we go first?" I asked

"The Hay maze come on" he said him, Tony and Asia went running to the hay maze, once we finally caught up with them we all went going through it but me being me I was picking Trevor up putting him over on to the other side so he could get through it fast.

"Stop cheating" Tiff laugh pushing me.

"not cheating its called a short cut" I said pushing her back laughing. Once we finally got out of the maze we went to the different sections they had Trevor kept pulling my hand making me go this way or that way I didn't mind it, it was fun. Soon we was at the cotton slide where the set up was nice all the kids here was having fun.

"Mommy you see me watch" he said and slid down backwards giggling the whole time.

"I see you sweet pea" Tiara said smiling taking pictures of him. She looked at me then smiled again, I smiled back.

"Daddy watch this" he said and laid flat on the board and went sliding down "SUPERMAN!" he held his hands out.

"TRE-" Tiara yelled but was cut off

"Don't yell at him it's cotton he's on he'll be fine" I said and she looked at me giving me a dirty look and I raised my hands then backed away, she went to him as he got up laughing with Tony who did the same thing.

"Mommy you saw, daddy come on" he said taking Tiara's hand and we all went walking off. We went back to having fun petting the animals and I messed with Tiara a few times making her hit me and tell me to leave her alone or she'll kill me. I just laughed at her and had Trevor help me mess with her while we all was on a hay ride taking a tour of the farm.

"Yo this place smells like Tiff's funky box man" I said and we all laughed.

"Whatever stupid nigga that's your upper lip" Tiff said throwing straws at me.

"Get off my bitc- I mean get off her man" Lo said laugh Tiff still didn't find it funny.

"Forget you both dumb niggas" Tiff said after the farm tour the kids went to the soccer field and they all took off all the kids.

"Thank you for bringing him he's having so much fun" she said

"I'm glad he is how about you?" I asked

"I'm having fun thank you" she said and hugged me, I just smiled and nodded.

We was sitting on the bleachers talking and watching the kids play and laugh, we talked about what we was going to do for thanksgivings everyone's plans mama had already said she wasn't cooking this year so we might as well not even ask her that she was going out of town to go visit my aunt in VA.

"I say we all go out to eat that day and then go to the parade" Tiff said holding Alex messing with him.

"That's fine with me" Ant said

"Yea I don't have to cook or clean either fine with me" Char said

"Yea a lot easier" Tiff said

"Okay yall pick a place and I'll show up and eat my fill" I said.

"DADDY COME PLAY WITH ME PLEASE" he yelled looking at me and I looked at him.

"Huh I cant be the only adult out there playing" I said

"Don't worry you wont be, your not a adult" Tiff said and I gave her the finger. I got up then dug in my pocket took out my keys and my cell handing them to Tiara.

"Babe hold these for me please be right back" I said and I went running to the field and started to play with them. I was having fun with all these kids and of course I started cheating by picking different kids up and kicking the ball putting them down then going to the goal picking that kid up and kicking it in the goal and then I would dance around. And we started the game all over again.

"Stop cheating you big cheater" he laughed trying to stop me then they all turned on me it was me against them.

"Take him DOWN!" Tony yelled and that lost their mind and ganged up on me to the point where I fell down

"THAT'S RIGHT GET HIM FOR CHEATING BABY" Tiff yelled laughing.

"You may have won the battle but you lost the war." he said as they all went and scored they started laughing and cheering I laid there on my back laughing. After I dusted myself off me, Trevor, Tony and Asia went to the play ground while the rest of the went to the picnic area to set up the food. I was standing there watching them on the slides and swings I was talking and laughing at Trevor cause some little girl kept trying to touch his hair, after 10 minutes of standing there someone spoke to me.

"Is that your son handsome boy" a lady said

"Thank you" I said looking at her and she was good looking.

"Your welcome sorry but I know you right?" the lady asked

"Nawl sorry I don't think so" I said looking at her.

"No I'm sure I do we met before" the lday said still smiling at me.

"Nawl cause I don't think I would forget a beautiful face like yours" I said and she smiled and turned her head.

"Oh I would have bet money that we met before, I saw you on the field playing with the kids Daniel said you was fun" the lady said

"Who's Daniel?" I asked

"Oh my niece, it's her birthday she wanted to come here I never been here before have you?" the lady asked

"No first time here" I said

"Oh I'm Sheena" Sheena said

"I'm AJ" I said and smiled

"Nice meeting you" Sheena said and the kids came running to me.

"Daddy we wanna go over there to the jungle gym" he said

"Okay come on, nice meeting you" I said and smiled walking away, I stood there watching them play. "Don't be mean to Asia wait on her" about 15 minutes went by when.

"Hello again" Sheena said and I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey are you following me?" I asked

"No my niece wanted to come over her and play" Sheena said

"And you didn't suggest it to her?" I asked raise a eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Maybe a little but this is my sister Cheyenne" Sheena said and her sister looked at me and smiled I smiled back.

"Hi AJ" I said

"Hi do I know you from somewhere?" Cheyenne asked

"Do yall use the same line all the time?" I asked

"No just saying I think I know you" Cheyenne said

"No sorry I doubt it cause I would remember 2 beautiful woman like yall selves" I said and they both was blushing.

"I know you your Andrew Jones aren't you?" Cheyenne asked

"Yes I am" I said

"That's where I know you from, we went to one of your Galas in Santa Barbra and I follow you on twitter OH MY GOD can I have a hug or something please he's famous Sheena" Cheyenne said pushing her sister out of the way to get to me and hugged me.

"I wouldn't say famous but I guess I'm well known" I said hugging her back, she broke the hug looking at me.

"Your famous in the art world everyone wants to work with you." Cheyenne said smiling and I smiled back

"Thank you" I said touching my heart and smiling.

"He's so cute" Cheyenne said looking at me and Sheena pulled her away from me about to say something when.

"Unc AJ I'm hungry" Tony said and I turned to him and he was standing there, so was, Trevor and Asia.

"Okay let's go get something to eat your mama should be done sitting things up" I said and picked up Asia. I turned to Sheena and Cheyenne. "Ladies" I turned around and walked away to the picnic area right to where everyone was and I put Asia down she went running to Tiff. Ant walked to me and I faced him.

"Nigga I see you" Ant said

"See me what?" I asked

"Over there talking to 2 bad bitches" Ant said smiling.

"Sister Sheena and Cheyenne" I said nodding

"Yea well don't look now but one is walking over her right now" Ant said

"Oh yea long hair or short hair?" I asked

"Short" Ant said

"Excuse me AJ" Sheena said and I turned around.

"What's up Sheena?" I asked

"I was wondering if it's okay can we exchange numbers and maybe talk later?" Sheena asked and I smiled then nodded.

"Sure no problem" I said and patted my pockets and I noticed I didn't have my phone on me. "Shit where's my phone, oh wait a minute don't go nowhere" I remembered where it was and I turned and walked to where Tiara, Char, and Tiff was talking and making the plates for the kids. "Let me get my phone" I reached and took my phone and my keys and walked back to Sheena and unlocked my phone handing it to her as she gave me hers, I put my info in her phone and handed it back to her as she gave me mine.

"Okay well I'll call you later" Sheena said

"Okay I'll be looking forward to it" I said and she smiled then turned around walking away, I watched her for a few minutes then turned back to Ant, and it wasn't only him, it was him plus Lo and Ton they all was smiling at me. "What?"

"I see that shit some bold moves my nigga" Lo said

"What bold moves?" I asked

"You went and got your phone from the woman you wanna get with to go and get a number form some bitch bold my nigga" Lo said

"What am I supposed to do not get her number come on now my nigga" I said we all sat down and was eating and talking I guess Tiara saw why I needed my phone cause she started giving me the cold shoulder, I mean to the point where I was like fuck it and I got up and moved where I was sitting at to go sit next to Tiff, TIFF out of all people. Once we was done we went to the area where the kids could pick out a pumpkin and take it home.

"I like this one" Tony said and Lo went and picked it up.

"Daddy this, I like this one" he said and I went to walk to it and Tiara was looking at it. "Are you going to get it?"

"I can't pick that up" she said and I nodded

"I don't see why not you, Tiff and Char are caring big ass pumpkins in the back of yall pants already" I said and she looked at me mouth fell open.

"What did he just say?" Char said looking at me.

"We got what in our pants?" Tiff asked now all 3 of them was looking at me.

"Big ass pumpkins in the back of yall pants" I said and smiled Ant,Lo and Ton burst out laughing hard as hell.

"I do not" she said hitting my arm laughing with everyone else and I laughed with her she leaned on my arm and I hugged her then went and picked up the pumpkin Trevor wanted and with that we left. The ride home was silent cause the moment we hit the highway both of the boys was knocked out, I was in the passenger seat cause she said she will drive since I drove here, I wasn't going to fight with her about it, I was resting and looking out the window and I looked over at her

I watched her until I couldn't just stare at her anymore and I leaned over to her kissed her cheek and leaned back closing my eyes. I fell asleep next, soon I felt soft taps to my shoulder and I slowly open my eyes and saw Tiara smiling at me and I smiled back and I noticed that we was at Lo's house, I got out stretched then looked at her she smiled again and went to get Trevor out the back seat Tony was already gone.

"I got him" I said she moved so I could get him which I did and took him all the way inside and laid him down in the bed and removed his shoes, kissed his forehead, I had left and got his pumpkin brought that in the went back out and got and my car then bounced I didn't wait around for no one I was dead tired so all I wanted to do was sleep. After my drive home I went right in and right upstairs to my room kicking my shoes off and getting in the bed, laying down ouch I head hit the pillow I was out knock the fuck out.

After sleeping for a few house my mama woke me up and I went took a shower and got dressed and went downstairs where I heard someone talking, I went right to the dinning room where I saw my mama and my aunt Christine, my sister Lea, I walked right to them they all turned and looked at me smiling.

"Hey Andy" Christine said I walked to her leaning down hugging her.

"Hey auntie" I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey little brother" Lea said I went and hugged her too kissing her cheek.

"Hey big sis" I said she rubbed my head.

"Hey my Andy" mama said I walked to her kissed her cheek and hugged her too, then I wen back to Lea and sat on her lap.

"Hey mama" I said smiling and Lea just laughed she just wrapped her arms around my waist. This was nothing new I did this to her every chance I got, cause Lea babies us all but most of all she babies Ton you would have thought she gave birth to him, I mean her screensaver is a picture of him & her on her phone I know once Ton gets here she's going to be all over her baby.

"Well dinner is ready just waiting on everyone else to get here then we can eat" mama said

"Okay, Lea is Sammie coming?" I asked

"Yea Sammie is on her way now" Lea said after about 30 minutes everyone was showing up, I was still sitting on Lea when Tiara came in and Trevor came running to me.

"Daddy" he said and I picked him up.

"Hey my man how you doing" I said

"Is this the little boy you was telling me about?" Christine asked looking at Trevor.

"Yea this be him" I said "Say hi to Auntie Christine"

"Hey auntie Christine" he says

"He's so cute come here" Christine said and he went to her, I looked at Tiara she was standing to the side while everyone else was making their self's right at home, and I got up walking to her taking her hand walking to the table.

"Auntie, Lea… this is Tiara Trevor's mom" I said and Lea stood up and hugged her.

"Hi your so pretty and she's not your girlfriend? You better hold on to her" Lea said winking and I pushed her in the shoulder.

"Cut it out, you wont be doing that shit when Sammie get here" I said wrapping my arm around Tiara's shoulder.

"You always gotta be a party pooper." Lea said

"We are here now can we eat" Ton said

"TON" Lea said pushing me out of the way going to him, hugging him. "MY BABY IS HERE"

"Oh please" Ant said

"He needs me" Lea said fixing his shirt it was funny she didn't even look at Sia who's Ton's girlfriend him and Sia been together for some years 4 maybe 5 years and well let's say we don't like her and Lea hates her she wont even talk to her, look her way or anything. Atleast we do speak to her, so Sia is standing there while Lea is babying him, it's funny she looks so stupid.

"Hey Lea" Ton said

"Oh I have stuff for you" Lea said hugging him again and walking right by Sia who stupidly went for a hug but was denied and I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. Once everyone was finally done being stupid we was eating dinner when Lea got up and left the room only to come back with Sammie.

"Hello everybody" Sammie said going around the table giving out hugs and when she got to Tiara she looked at her cause of course she didn't know her.

"Hey Sammie this is Tiara, Tiara this is Sammie Lea's girlfriend it'll be hard to understand her when she talks but just look down for the sub titles" I said everyone laughed and Sammie wrapped her arm around my neck and gave it a small squeeze and I just giggled then she kissed my cheek.

"He's always teasing me, hello pretty lady" Sammie said and Tiara got up and they hugged. Sammie didn't hug Sia either ^I DON'T LIKE THAT BITCH^ Sammie always says it when we all get around so it was going to come out soon before we all leave tonight. Lea and same been together for about 8 years Lea never been with a man cause of what my dad did to her made he fear them and not wanna be with any guy. I like Sammie she funny, love her she's real cool and my mama loves her too. After we got done eating we was all acting stupid like we do when we get together Lea had gave Ton a bunch of clothes and me,Ant and Lo was taking it from him, he was trying to fight us for it.

"Move little nigga" I said pushing him down on to the couch and Ton shot up real quick.

"AJ that's it 1, 2, 3,4 paws nigga" Ton said and I looked at him trying not to laugh and he swung and I caught his arm then picked him up and throw him down to the ground and jumped on him that made Ant, Lo jumping in on it all 3 of us was beating up on Ton, that's what happens when you're the youngest brother. Everyone was laughing hard as hell. Everyone was having fun when Tiara tapped me and I looked at her.

"Can you do me a favor can you pick up Trevor from school tomorrow, I know I will have to work late tomorrow at the PR firm" she said and I smiled.

"Of course I will" I said

"Thank you" she said later that night I was laying on the couch watching tv when my phone rang and I checked it, it was Sheena.

"Hello" I said

Ph) "Hi AJ this is Sheena" Sheena said

"I know what's up?" I asked smiling me and Sheena talked on the phone that whole night about different shit but before we got off the phone we planned to meet for lunch.

_*****THE NEXT DAY*****_

I was up and out the house early I had to get to work meaning painting I have a people coming to look at my stuff this week so I needed to have all my painting done and out the way, I was painting my ass off cause yea I have clubs but I only get a small piece of the rock and I cant live off of it, so my paintings is how I live the life I live and I how I take care of my mother, I'll be damned if I let her go to work that shit aint going to happen at all.

"AJ you need anything?" Sheena asked sitting down watching me. Yes she's here she call me earlier saying she had the whole day off and wanted to hang out, I told her I was going to be working all day really she didn't care so she came over and talked to me while I painted.

"Nawl I'm good" I said

"So tell me why are you single you look to good to be single" Sheena said

"I was in a relationship til my girl cheated on me, we was together for 2 years then out the blue she needed to go out of town for a modeling job and the moment she left the relationship was over" I said shaking my paint can.

"How you know she really didn't go for work?" Sheena asked

"Cause we was together for 2 years and she stop working the moment we got together" I said painting.

"Oh yea" Sheena asked

"Yea I take care of my woman whatever she wants what ever she needs I'll get it and do it for her period" I said

'Oh okay" Sheena said nodding and smiling. Once I was done for the day I had to cut it short cause I needed to go pick up Trevor from school me and Sheena went and got something to eat and then went our own way I was sitting outside the school waiting for them to get out.

Finally after about 1 they was all coming out, I sat there looking til I saw him and I hopped off the car and Trevor was walking with his teacher I'm guessing.

"Trev" I said and he looked at me smiling real hard, letting his teachers hand go and came running to me.

"DADDY" he yelled and he hugged my leg and I picked him up hugging him back. "Daddy hey"

"What's up my man" I said

"Hello hi, I'm Trevor's teacher and I was worried I was going to be sitting here all day, his mom is never on time." his teacher said

"Oh yea" I said moving some of his hair out of his face.

"So glad to know he has his daddy here to pick him up" his teacher said

"Yea well we gotta go nice talking to you" I said and turned walking to my car when I saw a few little kids looking at it and touching it.

"This your car?" a little boy asked

"Yea" I said putting Trevor down and I opened the door.

"WHHHOOOAAA" all of the said and they started looking inside of the car I moved so they could.

"I'm sorry sir Michael get out of his car" a boy's mom said

"It's okay" I said

"Michael" boy's mom said after these kids got done looking in the car me and Trevor was finally able to leave, we went to the park to have some fun. We ran around having a good time playing and acting stupid. Once we left there we went shopping for dinner tonight he was throwing stuff in the cart laughing the whole time. Once we got to the house I helped him with his homework then cooked him some dinner, yea your boy cooked dinner me and him and mama ate together talked and laughed after we all was done we watched cartoons and more cartoons he went and drew on the wall and around 8 mama told me to go ahead and give him a bath and just put him to bed and I did just that he was in bed by 8:45.

"Good night Trev" I said kissing his forhead.

"Goodnight daddy, daddy am I staying here or going back to unc Lo's house, I wanna stay here in my room with you and grandma" he said

"Well I'll talk to your mommy good night" I said and left the room going do to the living room laying down on the couch I wanted to be able to hear Tiara when she rang the door bell which I was expecting any minute, I ended up falling asleep… About 11:30 I heard the door bell ring twice and I got up slow rubbing my eyes and walked to the door opening it up.

"Hey sorry to wake you" she said as I let her in she walked to the stairs and looked at me. "Is he ready?"

"No and I'm not letting him leave either" I said the look she gave me.

"What?" she said

"Look what fucking time it is almost 12 and he's sleeping, had dinner, a bath he don't need to be pulled out of his bed right now so if you wanna leave you can if you wanna stay you can but he's not leaving not today" I said and with that things changed from there on out she moved back in her and Trevor cause she realized that being here was good for them more so Trevor I didn't bother trying to get with her anymore I mean there was flirting of course, me sleeping in her bed every once in a while but nothing more now it's 3 months later and I must say I have a more active role in Trevor's life then I did before I'm getting him up in the morning, taking him to school, picking him up from school and even going on his field trips with him, feeding him at night, giving him a bath and putting him to bed every night I'm with him more now than Tiara is cause she's working at the firm late nights and she spends time with him on the weekend IF she's not working over time at the strip club… And as for me and Sheena we are in a relationship and I'm happy I guess right now the day is Thursday I was at home Mijo was here just hanging out. So me and Tiara had a falling out over Trevor because he was acting up at school and they called me so of course I went up there and handled everything and brought him home I spanked him he understood he still loves me. And I told Tiara about it I didn't lie about it and she got mad at me but not mad enough to cut her hours at work. So right now Tiara is at work in her office she was working late looking over some paper work. She wasn't talking to me all week she so she was keeping herself busy, not getting home to way after 1 or 2 in the morning the time now was 12:30.

^RING,RING^

"Hello" she said putting the phone on speaker as she got up and started putting her stuff in her briefcase.

Ph) "Hey angel" mama said

"Hey Joyce is everything okay?" she asked

Ph) "Everything is fine I was just checking on you doing my normal walk through and didn't see you in there was just checking on you" mama said

"Awww thank you I'm walking out the door now I'll be home in a little while" she said

Ph) "Okay bye angel" mama said

"Bye" she said click. She grabbed her stuff and cut off the light and left her office locking up then road the elevator to the garage then she was walking to her car getting in it starting it up then out of nowhere someone starts banging on the passenger side window making her jump and she look but couldn't see who it was and they moved to the back seat window and she noticed it's more than one guy it was atleast 3 guys all banging on the car and she was scared shitless tears started to fall.

"BITCH BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR" one says banging on the window still banging one comes to the drivers side window and looks dead at me..

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR BITCH WE'RE GOING TO FUCK YOU, HARD AND GOOD OPEN UP BITCH" a different guy says and points at her they all start banging harder then he moves. She cuts the car off pushed her briefcase under the seat and hold onto her keys tight and only unlocked her door and looked around to see them on the other side of the car so she opened the door, got out slammed it shut beep the lock and took off running back into the office building right inside to the stairs.

"SHE'S OUT LET'S GET HER ASS BOYS" they said they all started chasing her up the stair she was running for her life up the stairs with them right behind her. "CATCH HER I WANT SOME OF THAT BUSINESS WOMAN PUSSY" Once she reached he floor she unlocked the door and ran inside slamming the door behind her locking it behind her, as they banged on the door she pulled out her phone and dial 911. Right now I was at home watching tv with Mijo when my phone rang and I looked at it and it was Tiara calling me I was shocked she was calling.

"Tiara hey I'm glad you called look—" I said

Ph) "AJ, AJ I need you to come to my office I just called the cops" she cried

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up putting on my shoes

Ph) "At my office 3 guys are outside my office right now trying to get in so they can rape me I need you here please, please" she cried I got up grabbing my keys and waved Mijo to come with me as we was leaving the house.

"I'm on my way now" I said …click…

"What's wrong?" Mijo asked

"Its Tiara some guys are outside her office trying to get to her come on" I said getting in to the car then we was out of there on the way. After a drive I got to the office and parked and we got out and saw the cops and went running. "Babe" she turned around once we got close to her she hugged me tight.

"AJ I was so scared baby I wanna go home now" she said

"Hey is she cleared to go?" I asked

"Yes sir we'll be in touch " the cop says

"Come on give Mijo your keys" I said and she handed them to him and he was waiting til the cops was done and we was walking to the car. "Why was you working here so late by yourself?"

"I don't know to get you off my mind I guess" she said and I just nodded, once we left and drove all the way home she didn't say anything she held my hand the whole time, after getting home and Mijo dropped off the car and left I went inside she was sitting in the living room and I walked in she was taking off her shoes, I was looking at her.

"What?" she said

"Why would you think it's okay for you to be working late just so you wouldn't think of me that's so stupid" I said she looked at me.

"What did you just say how is that stupid, no what's stupid is for a man to put his hands on someone else child with out talking to the mother now that's stupid could have gotten your ass arrested" she said.

"Really man you need to let that shit go he has and he was the one who got the spanking and we are closer then ever now and you doing this shit here is stupid you need to grow the fuck up wanna talk about me you work at a PR firm thru the week and a fucking stripper on the weekends I mean really grow the fuck up you too old to be acting like you're one of my fucking nephews really" I said she got up and looked at me. Then stormed off pissed out, she went to her room sitting on the bed almost to the point of tears. I was torn up inside too, I didn't wanna say what I said to her but I don't know why I said it. I stood there for a few minutes, should I apologize? I was hurt too I should demand one from her? I was upset, sad and fucking confused. I stood there for a few minutes well more like 20 minutes I finally went upstairs I went to her room to talk to her and she was under the covers, scrunched up angrily and facing away from me as I came in. Maybe she heard me come in and hoped I wouldn't stay long, I walked over quietly and sat next to her on the bed.

I didn't say anything, after all what could I say, we were both at fault no matter what we did, I looked at her I could see her face from where I sat at she wasn't looking at me and consciously so, but I still had full view of her. It was the face I had grown to care about as much. My shoes fell to the floor with a soft thud, and then I pulled the covers and slid into the bed next to her. I didn't speak or try to get her attention; I just reached my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She didn't resist, in fact she place her hand on my arm. I knew she was still mad, but we were both hurt right now and when I get hurt I say shit I don't mean but right now all I wanna do is hold her, so many nights I had spent clutching my pillow to my chest, hoping when I opened my eyes it would be her, yet nothing ever replicate the feeling of my arms around her and her soft, warm body pressed against mine.

"Why does this happen?" she asked a touch of anger and sadness in her voice.

"I don't know" I said resting with her. "Maybe to remind us how much we need each other or because to care about someone means to hurt them like no one else can" 30 minutes or maybe a hour went by we held each other. Every now and then we shifted , encircling each other tighter with our arms, and every now and then I would gently kiss her on her cheek or neck, like I could kiss her and make her happy again.

"I wish I could just kiss away all the pain from tonight" I said my words shattered the silence almost too roughly, there was a long pause, and I was scared she might be madder or she just didn't wanna listen to me.

"You could always try" she said and looked at me, pulling her closer to me, I leaned down to her and kissed her cheek again, this time longer, then again, then again closer to her lips, finally our lips in the absolute slowest, deepest, most passionate kiss. We held that kiss for a very long time, I would have held it for ever, the kiss drifted to our necks and shoulders I don't remember how our clothes got off but at some point I could feel the hot silk of her body pressed up against mine. Every nub and curve, every sweet centimeter of her goddess like body could be felt in my arms and against me I pushed in her slowly feeling her body move against me her soft moans and her tongue lightly tracing along mine, we made love slowly we built our passion, taking all the time needed. We might have been there in each other's arms for more than two hours but still not long enough. We didn't speak save the sweet sounds of lovemaking. I began to thrust in her hard feeling her body come alive in my arms and I loved it, I felt her kiss me and hold on to me, kiss me soon I felt her cumming all on my dick this sent me over the edge as I followed once we calmed down we held on to each other til we fell asleep.

_**TIARA**_

3 weeks later I don't know what to say me and AJ was closer and I enjoyed living here but I was working so much but I had to cut back my hours at the club to only Saturdays, right now I was out with my girls Char, Tiff and Sia was with us when I met her I thought she was cool so we been hanging out with each other a lot right now we was sitting at the table talking.

"No I wish Lo ass would, I would fuck him up" Tiff said laughing

"I don't know how you do it being around AJ he's such a big kid" Char said

"Have you met his girlfriend?" Sia asked

"What girlfriend?" I asked

"Sheena. I met her 2 or 3 days ago she was at the gallery with AJ, there's a picture of them online some blog that follows him around posted it" Sia said looking through her phone and then handed it to me. "That's her" I looked at it.

"You didn't know he had a girlfriend?" Char asked

"No, no he never said he had a girlfriend we ummm slept together like 3 weeks ago how long have they been together?" I asked still staring at the picture.

"Bout 2 or 3 months they met at that pumpkin patch thingy last year" Sia said and I looked at her and handed her back her phone I couldn't believe it.

"I mean what you expect him to do wait forever for you?" Tiff asked and I looked at her.

"I gotta go" I said getting up getting my purse.

"Wait Tiara don't leave" Char said but I left anyway got right in my car and drove all the way home I should be spending my time with my son instead of with these bitches I thought on the drive home. Once home I went right in and to Trevor's room where I didn't see him anywhere so I went and got in the bed it was late anyway I will do stuff with him in the morning.

The next day I got up around 9 maybe washed up and went downstairs where I heard some one talking so I went to the kitchen and what I saw broke my heart it was AJ shirtless with just black sweat pants on with his arms around this Sheena chick she was in his shirt and giggling then he looked at me and I turned around walked out of the kitchen and right towards the stairs.

"Tiara wait for real stop" AJ said and I turned around and looked at him.

"It's fine stop okay this is your house you can do what you like I just hate I was the last to know" I said and went upstairs to Trevor's room and helped him wash up and I got him dressed and grabbed a few things I was not going to stay here and deal with this shit, I will be better on my fucking own again. After 15 I had a few things packed up that I took out to the car and Trevor was walking slow behind me, I looked back at him.

"Come on Trevor we gotta go" I said reaching for his hand and he moved back from me.

"No I don't wanna go" Trevor said and I reached for him again.

"Trevor we need to leave" I said

"NO I wanna stay here with Daddy" Trevor cried

"He's not your daddy" I said

"Cause you wont let me have one, I want my daddy" Trevor cried and AJ came outside and Trevor ran right to him wrapping his arms around his leg. "I don't want to leave him, I love him don't take me from my daddy please"

"Trevor—" I said but was cut off.

"Trev, hey" AJ said and leaned down picked Trevor up then held him. "Stop crying please okay you have to go with your mommy" AJ walked to the car and opened the backseat door.

"I wanna stay here with you and my grandma" Trevor cried.

"I know I want you to too but you have to go with your mommy okay" AJ said and I saw he was crying a little.

"No I wanna stay I love you daddy" Trevor cried

"I love you too" AJ said hugging him tight and then leaned in putting him in his car seat locking him in then he hugged him again Trevor hugged him tight. "Whenever yall get to where yall going ask your mommy to let you call me"

"Please don't go" Trevor cried

"I don't want too" AJ said then kissed Trevor on the forehead I stood there watching them. "Here take this" AJ took off his bracelet and put it in Trevor's hands then he moved and closed the car door.

"Daddy" Trevor cried.

"AJ I'm sorry but" I said but was cut off by him stepping closer to me looking me right in the eyes.

"This is your fault not mine just so you know it, I been trying to get with you for the longest and you keep pushing me away and now that I'm not and moved on you wanna run away rip him from the only father he has ever known someone who loves him, cares for him just to be mean to me, hurt me that's so stupid your hurting him more" AJ said

"Your not his father AJ your not his fucking daddy okay so don't tell me what's hurting my so okay… Your not his fucking father so don't act like this" I said

"What you leaving cause I got a girl now that's fucked up and you just going to take him from me like this not caring how the fuck I will feel is all kinds of fucked up and you know it" AJ said and turned around and went back into his house slamming the door.

AJ was fucking done he went inside and right up to his room where he was pacing fucking pissed.

"Angel" Joyce said

"Don't please fuck her, motherfucking fuck her I don't give a shit anymore mama, I don't I been doing so much shit for her these pass 2 or 3 months she's been living here rent fucking free, I me not her been getting Trevor up for school giving him his baths getting him dressed getting his breakfast and taking him to school, picking him up from school, helping him with his homework, going on his field trips with him even going on parent teacher meetings and she haven't she'll see him really on the weekend and that's if she's not working at that fucking strip club and I been there for her, and I was fucking lonely fucking lonely so what am I to do keep running after her and she don't want me and when I do find someone who does and start seeing them she gets pissed at me and yells and says I'm not Trevor's father and I'm the only fucking man who's been there for him, loving him teaching him how to be a man and she says this to me that shit aint right she wanna say I'm hurting Trevor when it's clear when she was leaving he didn't wanna go with her, he knew it wasn't me this time, it wasn't fuck her if I have to I'll, I'll nothing" he said and Joyce walked to him and hugged him tight. Right now in my car I drove down the street and parked there and listened to Trevor cry for AJ, he screamed for AJ I know if I was to open his door he would run all the way back to the house but I didn't I just sat there and listen to my son cry for AJ, what am I too do.

_**TYRONE**_

I finally touched down at LAX and smiled it's about time I got out here and now all I need to do is find her and my son cause my funds are hella low and I need this bitch to get to work cause she's fucking with my money and she's been gone from me long enough, it's time to make her pay for all the shit she put me through to track her ass down to Cali.


	7. Chapter 7

SAMMIE

I was sitting here waiting on her to show up and I wasn't going to wait all day she better show up cause I got other things I could be doing.. Well no but I was going have to have a talk with her, I wasn't going to get in it but after I heard what happen I knew I was going to need to step in before Lea did.

"Hello Beautiful" Tiara said and I got up and hugged her.

"Hey equal as beautiful" I said and we sat down. "So glad you came at first I thought you wasn't going to show up"

"I was worried at first but then I was like she went through the trouble to get my number from Char so this must be important" she said

"Yes Now I heard what happen between you and AJ and I love him like he was my brother I care so much for him that it's hurting me to see him so sad and I say this lucky it was me and Lea who came cause she wanted to touch your ass, no talking at all." I said sipping my drink.

"Why I didn't do anything wrong here it was AJ who did" she said and I raised my hand to stop her from talking.

"No she don't wanna hear that shit, that's her brother her baby and when a sister hears her brother crying and hurting they wanna reach out and touch that ass but I told her I would handle it, not saying I'm better than her but I will talk more than she will so tell me why did you do him like that huh I don't want to hear any bullshit either" I said

"I don't know I really don't all I know is that I saw him with his girlfriend that I didn't know he had and I just wanted to get out of there I couldn't take it him hurting me and my son like that" she said

"How did he hurt your son? From what I hear your son didn't wanna leave him, he was crying for him and still crying for him 3 weeks later and you not letting him see him or talk to him on the phone is more than wrong and you running off the way you did why he's not your fucking man from what I hear you didn't want him… What you thought he was going to wait around for you to get your shit together? You cant not want him but then not want him to find someone. I tell you this I don't like the bitch he with, something about her that rubs me the wrong fucking way that I cant stand it but because of him I put up with her ass." I said

"It's not that it's just that with him I don't know that look he gives me when we're talking and he listening to me ramble about shit, the way he pulls that bottom lip in and looks at me its like, I don't know. He knows how to touch me without touching me and that touches me" she says and smiles a little.

"See that you need to let him see that and let him know what the fuck is up cause bitch you cant keep running we all been through some shit, we have. But we grow up from it and you and I both know that little boy of yours is missing AJ just as much as AJ is missing him" I said

"He does he carries around his bracelet and gives me the silent treatment" she said

"See that you was wrong for what you did leaving like that as grown woman we gotta deal with a lot of shit whether you wanna deal with it or not, or believe it or not. AJ been your motherfucker man from day one so grow the fuck up and claim what is yours" I said standing up

"But he's seeing someone already" she said

"So what that bitch ain't nothing I got something for her ass, she's full of shit trust me I'm going to have to check that bitch and her fucking sister they think I don't know shit I know all the shit around here but I tell you this the truth will come out soon. So let's go shopping cause AJ has a gala opening at the end of the week so your ass is coming come on" I said and she stood up getting her purse.

"Okay I mean I don't know if I am invited to it" she said as we was walking out the door.

"You are invited I'm invited your ass fuck AJ he not going to bust a grape in a fruit fight" I said laughing

_**SHEENA**_

Me and my sister was off shopping having a good time and spending money, like what bitch wouldn't want to spend all day shopping and getting whatever I fucking feel like on my nigga's dime.

"I hate that shirt try on the other one" Cheyenne said I went in to the dressing room and was changing my clothes.

"So what are you getting for the opening" I asked as I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I don't know but it gotta be fucking hot" she said

"Shit I'm getting that dress right over there" I said pointing

"How much is that dress" she asked

"About $5,400" I said

"Your man?" she asked

"Yes bitch burning up his fucking card shit if you going to be with a nigga he gotta be fine and gotta have that fucking coin. Shit and mine got that fucking coin" I said me and Cheyenne started laughing.

"Don't forget to get me some shit I need shoes and jewelry too" she said

"Yea let me call him cause I know he's say it's fine" I said pulling out my phone dialing AJ's number.

Ph) "Hey" AJ said

"Hey baby" I said

Ph) "What's up, I don't have time to talk I got shit to do Gala opening this weekend" he said

"I know baby me and Chey are getting clothes for it so just clearing it with you to get what we need" I said

Ph) "Yea that's fine you need me to send over some money for yall" he asked and I smiled.

"No I still have the card" I said

Ph) "Okay that's good see you later" he said

"Okay thank you baby love you" I said

Ph) "Okay bye" he said…click…

"Bitch he's fine with it, let's go spend this motherfucking money" I said as we started shopping more and I was buying shit left and right it feels good to be with a motherfucking who got money and who's taking care of me.

**_TIARA_**

Since the day I left AJ's house I went to Tiff and Lo's house been staying there for these pass 3 weeks and I havent let Trevor see or speak to AJ cause I was made at him hurt by him it was all fucked up. I couldn't believe what happen I shouldn't have left yes I shouldn't have said he wasn't Trevor's father cause he's been there for him.

Tiff felt like I should have at least let them talk, even if on skype as long as I let them talk but I was not going to let that happen. But anyway I found a sexy dress that hugged me so right, the rest of the week took so long to get to the weekend and I was nervous about it. I didn't wanna go, I didn't wanna see him but parts of me wanted to see him, I miss him I do. I was in my room looking in the mirror; I was trying to figure out a way to go.

"You ready to go… Girl that dress is sexy as fuck" Tiff said walking into the room and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Thank you" I said

"So the kids are playing with the baby sitter and we are ready to go when you are" Tiff said

"Your too many words to die for." I said as we was leaving the room I went to Trevor and gave him a kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too" Trevor said and with that we all left. The drive there was calm why am I lieing I was nervous cause I didn't know how he was going react to seeing me there when he didn't invite me. Plus the last time we saw each other wasn't a good, goodbye at all.

Once we got there we all went walking to the door where there was a guy checking people off of the guest list and that's when I knew I wasn't going to be able to go in, he was checking Ids and I pulled out mine when he got to me and he looked at it and went looking through the list flipping pages, then he pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Hey I got a Tiara cortez right here but she's not on the list" the bouncer said

"I'm going to go to the car Tiff" I said reaching for my ID.

"No you coming in here even if I have to sneak you in the back" Tiff said holding my hand.

"Hey Tiara, she's good man come in" Lo said walking out to us.

"Yes sir, go right in ladies" the bouncer said handing me my ID and we went right in and started looking around at the art work on the walls. I knew AJ was good but now I see that he's great the art work was mind blowing.

"Tiara hey girl so happy you came you look amazing" Char said hugging me.

"No you do love the suit" I said

"Thank you Ant wanted me to wear this he's such a hard ass when it comes to his brothers Gala opening, needs to have everything on point." Char said

"Yall bitches finally made it about time come on lets get some drink and check out his work" Sammie said walking to us hugging me, and Tiff. I saw Lea but she didn't say anything to me. I wasn't mad cause I really didn't know her like that but she's their older sister so I understood somewhat how you was feeling. We went and grabbed us something to drink and walked around looking at the art. We all talked and talked. I was looking around then I saw him I smiled but lost the smile when I saw a different woman walking behind him.

I watched as he turned to her saying something her as she nodded and patted his arm, but she stayed close to him so I tapped Tiff.

"Who's that with AJ another girlfriend?" I asked

(Laughing) "No silly she's his manager Syd but they have dated before but it's all business now" Tiff said shrugging. As we walked around looking at the art work I had to pee like a race horse.

"I'll be back going to the bathroom" I said and went to the bathroom and used it, flushed and came out, I wash my hands. I was just thinking about AJ how I was getting jealous about him with another woman when he wasn't mine at all cause I was too stupid to see what was in front of me. I dried my hands just looking at them when…

"You enjoying the art work?" a voice said I looked up in the mirror to see Sheena had just came in with another woman behind her. I tensed at the look of her she wasn't ugly at all she was beautiful.

"Yes I am, his art work is well, words can't really describe…It's all amazing" I said Sheena nodded.

"Yes from watching him those late nights shirtless and painting he takes his work very seriously. He worked around the clock on this, of course and then there are his other hobbies. Clothing line, the clubs. But that man there works for every dime he gets." Sheena said

"And spends it well" the lady behind her said smiling looking at her watch.

"That's Cheyenne my sister and well she's right spends it well. I saw you come in and I wanted to speak to you alone, couldn't do that with you being around the wolf pack there, Tiff, Char, Sammie, Lea and Sia the wolf pack. But anyway I wanted to say to you is I don't want nothing coming in-between me and that money out there" Sheena said

"His artwork?" I asked

"No I mean _**HIM**_ that money, I don't want nothing to come between me and that money out there I'm living very good now these past 3 and a half months. So don't make waves, don't come back around and fuck up what we got going on. I don't need you or your son messing with this great set up" Sheena said and I turned more towards her.

"Are you threaten me?" I asked

"No never that just saying it can end up bad for you if your clients at your PR firm found out about you. So just think about that next time your giving another man a lap dance at The Help" Sheena said her and her sister turned and left the bathroom, leaving me devastated at what she said how did she know that?

I walked back out and went to Char, Tiff, Sammie I felt numb like this could fuck me up big time if this gets out to my clients.

"Hey what's wrong?" Char asked

"I just had a talk with Sheena and she said for me not to make waves for her she don't care about AJ she only looking at him as money" I said

"I hate that bitch come on there she go right there" Sammie said she went walking off and Tiff grabbed my hand making me go with them. Sheena, Cheyenne was talking and laughing when we walked up to them. "What the fuck is going on huh?"

"What do you mean, just enjoying art work my man did" Sheena said

"Don't play with me hoe you think you can walk around here like you the Queen B or some shit saying whatever you want to people no it don't work like that not here." Sammie said

"I am this is my man's art event and I'm the one on his arm—" Sheena said but was cut off.

"Who gives a fuck? Not me go away bitch I don't like you and stay away from AJ I know all about you and I'm not fooled by the bullshit that your putting out to him and I'm going to show him how you and your sister are just gold diggers fuck with me if you too, I got you bitch I do" Sammie said

"You not going to do anything fucking thing bitch this is my fucking man's event so fuck you and fuck her too thirsty bitch" Sheena said

"Either AJ check you or I'm going to check you" Sammie said

"Check me bitch" Sheena said then out of nowhere Cheyenne swung mushed Tiff in the face for no reason and shit blew up from there.

_**AJ**_

I was walking around meeting the people who came I had Syd with me who my manager she was telling who wanted to buy what and shit like that so I made sure I spoke to these people and made the offers that they would love and put that money in my pocket.

I was enjoying myself I love seeing people enjoy my art work I was walking around shaking hands, kissing cheeks and taking pictures.

"Maybe you should think about opening up another Gala in Vegas I can set it up for you but you have to go there and check out the venue and start painting more" Syd said

"Yea but I need to take a break first a vacation first then I'll pick up from there" I said and Syd nodded

"Okay that's fine am I invited to the vacation?" Syd asked

"Of course hell we all need a fucking vacation" I said "I'm going to go see what my brothers are doing"

"Okay I'm going to keep selling your paintings" Syd said walking a different way and I went to where my brothers was.

"What's up nigga" Ant said dapping me

"Nothing making that money you know how I fucking do" I said we all was laughing standing around talking to them having a good time.

"The fuck is going on over there" Lo said and we looked and saw all the girls together talking then they started talking louder then I saw Cheyenne reach over and mush Tiff in the face and Lo took off over there followed by me, Ant, Ton and Mijo we went rushing over there cause I didn't want Lo to punch this bitch.

"FUCK OFF MY GIRL" Lo yelled and slapped the shit out of Cheyenne but bouncer grabbed her from behind and took her away more than likely out the door while we parted everyone else.

"The fuck are you bitches doing? Huh the fuck? I know yall asses are not fucking fighting now right now trying to fuck up my money?" I asked looking at them Sammie was moving around in Mijo's arms she wanted to get loose Lea was across the room and saw but Keeis had her and was taking that wild animal into the office.

"She started it" Sheena said point at Tiara who I didn't even notice was standing there, I finally looked at her and she looked at me. "She started it AJ baby kick her out, kick her out right now she don't even need to be here." I heard Sheena but I was to busy staring at Tiara who was staring at me. "Andrew" Sheena pulled my arm and I finally looked at her.

"What?" I asked

"Put her out this is all her fault she came here to start shit Andrew baby please put her out" Sheena said touching my hand. "We don't need any drama here not tonight'

"Your right we don't need any drama here tonight… So I think you so go" I said looking at Tiara then I waved the bouncer over. Once he got to us he looked at me and I looked at Tiara. "Please escort this bitch out my gala"

"Bye bitch" Sheena said

"And make sure her sister's ass go with her" I said and the bouncer went and took Sheena by the arm taking her out.

"REALLY AJ REALLY YOU GOING TO PUT ME OUT THE FUCK NIGGA" Sheena screamed while she was kicked out I just shook my head, she'll be calling me tonight, coming by the house tonight so I need to make sure I'm not there. I walked away from them and went back to working the room.

After everything was done me, my niggas went hitting up a club having a good fucking time to the point where I got go and drunk, Lo ass didn't want me to drive home so I went to his house. Right not the time is 4 in the morning and I'm still drunk as shit roaming the house I left to get something to eat and I ended up just eating bread and I was going back to my room but stopped at Tiara's I knew she was her Lo cant hold water so I was outside the door knocking on it. The door opened and I saw Tiara standing there, she looked startled.

"Hey beautiful," I said, just a little too loudly.

"Hey AJ. Shh…It's 4 in the morning what are you doing here?" she said letting me in then shutting the door. I was a bit wobbly so she helped me sit down at the foot of her bed.

"I just wanted to come and see you that's all I was glad you came to the Gala tonight" I said and touched her face, I thought she was going to move but she didn't.

"I was happy to be there too, your art work is amazing" she said I pulled her to me laying on my side.

"I had fun today but I'm sorry about what happen today with that bitch" I said, kissing her softly on the mouth. She looked at me all drunk and talking, she wasn't afraid. She knew that even tho I had a little too much to drink, I would never hurt her. For a woman who'd always been frightened of men, because of experiences with her ex, and her father, seeing me this way, and look at her with tenderness in my eyes, even stone cold drunk was a turning point that let her know the true intensity of the security she felt with me that she been denying. She knew I would never hurt her, and nothing that happened, whether I was drunk, or not, would be anything she didn't want. I put her hand on my chest. "I just want to show you I'm a good guy and how I miss yall," I rested my face into her neck.

"We miss you too" she said her fingers in my curls.

"I think you're right. But it still I'm not Trev's father….(long pause) You smell good Tee. I'm sleepy, I'll be good baby, I just want to sleep next to you, I miss cuddling you, nothing else, promise," I said peeling off my shirt.

"I miss cuddling you too. Of course you can cuddle me in the bed, just don't make too much noise, you'll wake up everybody. Come lay on me," she said pulling me into her chest.

"Tiara" I said

"Yes" she said

"I love you, I'm in love with you" I said laying on her, she wanted to say something but it was too late I had passed out. The next day I woke up with the worst fucking headache I got up slow looking at my watch the time was 12:51pm I walked to the bathroom and used it, washed my hands and throw some water on my face and left the room. I went downstairs to the living room and laid on the couch.

"Hello drunky mac drunk" Tiff said and I opened my eye and looked at her giving her the finger and she giggled. "So had fun last night at the club?"

"I guess so fucking head hurts" I said

"Well you know what I know you was in Tiara's bed last night" Tiff said I was looking at her.

"No I wasn't" I said

"Yes you was, and guess what" Tiff said

"What?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You told Tiara you love her and that your in love with her" Tiff said and I looked at her like she was crazy, did I say that what the fuck? I was far to drunk last night to remember what the fuck I said, maybe half of it was a lie but still what the fuck!


	8. Chapter 8

_**TREVOR**_

I was sitting in this clothing store with my mommy we left early this morning and had breakfast then we went to her job where she had to take papers or something all this was boring to me. I just wanted to go and play with Tony. I didn't want to be here, I normally like shopping with my mommy but I was mad at her. She took my daddy from me and wouldn't let me see him.

"Sweet pea you like this shirt?" my mommy said and I looked up at it and shrugged. "You don't like it? I think it looks nice."

"Hmph" I sighed looking down at my daddy's bracelet. We walked around the store more boring. I used to like it but I don't like mommy right now. We shopped for what felt like 10 hours.

"Sweet pea what's wrong?" my mommy asked while she was changing my shoes.

"Hmmm" I sighed looking at the bracelet.

"Is it about AJ?" my mommy asked looking at me and I slowly nodded. Still looking at his bracelet.

"I miss my daddy" I said looking at her.

"I know you do and I'm sure he misses you too but" my mommy said fixing my shoes.

"But mommy you don't miss him too?" I asked she kept her head down.

" I do but we been going so long without help and I don't want us to get used to having AJ doing stuff for us" my mommy said

"I love daddy, he's funny he's my best friend why wont you let him be my daddy?" I asked

"Sweetpea it's not that simple I promise it's not" my mommy said

"Yes it is, it is I want my daddy I want to be happy like we was when we lived with him. I want my daddy" I said as she changed my shoes, putting them into the cart and we went walking off.

"I wanna be happy too" my mommy said and I didn't say anything back we to check out. She kept looking at me, talking to me but I wasn't talking. "Sweetpea tell mommy what you want?"

"I want to be with my daddy, want family like Tony and Alex got." I said looking up at my mommy.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" my mommy said getting the begs and we was leaving.

"No you just don't want to be happy, daddy makes us happy" I said and my mommy nodded we went to the car, I watched her put the stuff in the car closing the trunk. Mommy then looked at me and I smiled back but I lost it when I saw who was walking up behind my mommy. "Noooo"

_**TIARA**_

I knew how Trevor felt and I have to let him see AJ cause this was hurting the both of them and it wasn't right, just because I was being selfish, and stupid. I need to get them together and plus I need to talk to AJ. I know I should have stayed but needed to do shopping. I looked at Trevor and smiled at him,he smiled back but then he scream. There's only one thing that can bring that type of fear.

"Tyrone" I said but didn't turn around Tyrone every time I think of him, the painful memory of what he did to me the ordeal finds its way back into my vision.I could hear my heart beat in my ears and tried to steady my breathing, a strong hand grabbed me around my waist and another over my mouth. My heart stopped and my mind came up with horrible things that were going to happen. I tried clawing at the hand over my mouth to scream, but I guess the intruder could withstand allot of pain.

"Shh TeeTee ." Tyrone whispered. He couldn't be him, how did he find me it couldn't be him.. "No, it's really me TeeTee." He breathed. I froze, did he just read my mind? How is it possible that he was right here? "I'm going to remove my hand, don't scream TeeTee." Against my own will I nodded and took a deep breath. He released my mouth and I spun around within his grasp to see if this really was really Tyrone. And it was him Tyrone was standing right here. I held Trevor's hand tight and tried to back but but Tyrone wasn't having it.

"Ty-Tyrone" I said

"Did you really think you could get away from me huh? Did you think I wouldn't find your ass, well here the fuck I am, all the way to Cali for your stupid as and God's fuck up right there" Tyrone said.

"Just let us go please" I beg and Tyrone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Not on your life, get in the fucking car bitch" Tyrone said and then snatched my keys from me and pushed me and Trevor into the back seat. Slamming the door he got in the drive seat started up the car then took off.

"Mommy I'm scared" Trevor cried

"Shut the fuck up boy" Tyrone said speeding.

"It's okay sweetpea, it's okay" I said hugging him after a 15 or 20 min driver, we was at this hotel.

"Get out" Tyrone said getting out the car opening the door pulling me and then Trevor out. "Let's go have some fun baby"

"No stop" I said moving from him I was about to run but he picked up Trevor. I watched him hold his hand to his neck.

"I will snap this shit….Walk to room 28" Tyrone said and I looked at Trevor who was crying.

"Please don't hurt him" I begged holding back my tears.

"Room 28" Tyrone said and we went to the room he unlocked the door and pushed me in. Then came in slamming the door locking it behind him…

"Tyrone please, don't hurt him." I begged.

"What this little fucking shit.. Of course not but I will do is put him in a time out" he said walking to the closet and throwing Trevor in there slamming the door. Then putting a chair on the knob to hold the door shut. I got up and tried to get to the door then I felt the familiar sting. I landed on my back the tears came fast. "The fuck you think this is huh?"

"Ty please" I cried and he came to me. Grabbing me by my hair pulling me up, slapping me once, then twice, then three times.

"Hush, baby. Don't fight and you won't get hurt any more than necessary." He said I can feel him pushing me forward, he pushes me roughly onto the bed, falling beside me as I turn to look at him. "Don't look at me bitch" He grabs my hair and forces my face down into my bedspread. I tried to blink out the tears burning in my eyes as the fire in my cheek only got worse. He got on one knee beside me and pulled my head up by my hair. I felt him get off the bed and I tried to keep my mind on Trevor. Trevor who was screaming in the closet, banging on the door. I started to cry more when I felt him rip my clothes off of me. I closed my eyes tight trying not to think about what was happening to me. I wish I was home, I wish I would have stayed in bed with AJ. Right now I wish I wasn't me.

Tyrone raped and beat me for 2 hour straight, all I did was cry and beg for him to stop. Beg for him to let me and Trevor go. Right now he finally let me get Trevor out of the closet. I didn't want him to see me like this. Bloody and beaten but I needed him and he needed me. We both was in the corner of the room crying waiting to see what was going to happen next to us. To me?

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

I was getting ready for work like I normally do every morning when my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello" I said

Ph) "Hey Tiara please tell me your coming to this meeting? Cause I cant do it without you" Jay said and I started laughing.

"Calm down I'm coming going to drop Ty off at the gym then Trevor at daycare then I'll be there" I said "TY let's go—" I was cut off by his big strong hand slapping me across my face. I held the left side of my face where he slapped me at, it was stinging like hell and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "Ty"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled looking down at me, he was mad as hell, he had a hard cold look on his face. "YOU SO DISRESPECTFUL, HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE TALKING TO A NIGGA WHILE I'M RIGHT HERE"

"That was Jay my co worker" I cried

"I don't give a fuck if it was your daddy bitch… Keep fucking with me and see what happen" he said pushing me and I turned and got my suitcase. Tyrone walked to me pushing me in the back. Then I felt a strong arm around my throat. I could barely breath he was choking the hell out of me. I was kicking and trying to gasp for air.

"You not so big and bad now are you?" he asked. His grip tighten. I felt like I was about to die. I started kicking my legs vigorously and he finally let me go. I fell onto the floor couching and gasping for air. "Your such a stupid bitch" with a dry laugh "I can't stand your stupid ass!"

Trevor came into the room and I hugged him tight crying, I don't know how much I can take. The beatings came everyday, none stop. He would beat me and take my money. The next few months I just work and handed over my money and made sure Trevor was hurt by him.. I made sure I was the one getting his abuse. Everytime he hits me he tells me he's sorry and not to leave him. But he still does it time after time. One night after he beat me up and raped me for the 5th time that week I had it, I was packing my bags and leaving.

"I'm leaving you, look at me this is my blood pouring out not yours" I cried

"I'm sorry baby" he said quietly, his facial expression got softer, and his voice was low.

"Sorry no we got a son who gotta watch mommy cry and see mommy bleed no fuck you" I said I grabbed my bag and left the room fast. I went to the living room picking up Trevor, but I felt him take my hand. Here he go a line of lies, and stupid me I listened and the next night I was sitting on the couch watching a movie with me and him plus Trevor.

"I can do that" he said I giggled

"No you couldn't" I said laughing and I turned my head to say something else when….

"BITCH" he yelled I was slapped off of the couch right on top of Trevor. Both of us crying I got up picking him up running out of the room. I ran to the hallway closet put Trevor in and running to the back room when I reached for the phone. "FUCK YOU"

"TY YOU PROMISED" I cried when he kicked me in the side and came to me. Tyrone started punching me in the face. Over, over, and over again. Then his fist came down to hit me in the stomach. I groaned and tried to block the pain out. But the fists just kept coming. One punch even knocked the wind out of me. Finally it stopped and Tyrone got on the floor, pulling me to him. He held me tight, I just cried.

"I hope you learned your lesson" He murmured I carefully nodded. My body was crying out in pain. He stroked my hair. I got up slowly and I almost screamed. I bit my tongue so hard it bled.

"I'm going to start dinner" I whispered ot and limped towards the kitchen.

_*****FLASHBACK ENDS*****_

For the next week we was locked in this room, the only time we left was when he wanted something to eat and spending my money, but back in the hotel room he locked Trevor in the closet and repeatly beat and rape me. He made me call my job telling them Trevor was sick so I couldn't come in, and then I had to call the school saying the same thing. My cell was made to stay in the car. I tried to leave twice and both times he caught me and beat the shit out of me. He pushed Trevor around and gave him a kick to his small frame. All I could think about when he was raping me was AJ telling me he love me and how he loves Trevor.

I sat up and watched him sleep, my face was hurting, swollen. I got up slow walking to the closet and opened it. Trevor was sleeping I reached in picking him up which was hard to do. I walked slow to the dresser and got my keys, my wallet and I backed up. All the way to the door I slowly opened it and went out. I was only wear a shirt no bra or panties. I moved to my car and got in. I put Trevor in the passenger side and I started up the car and sped out of there. It was hard to breathe and to see out of my right eye…. I was all bloody and in so much fucking pain, that all this hurt. I don't know how long I drove but I drove, I ran 2 or 3 red lights I didn't care. Once I pulled up to the house I parked my parked my car. Getting out I ran to the door ringing the doorbell, banging on the door over and over. Until it finally opened and I looked at AJ. I wanted to cry but I just passed out.

_**ANDREW**_

I was downstairs it was around 2 in the morning, I needed something to drink, this pass week I was worried no one heard from Tiara or Trevor. I called the school the said he was sick and he job said he was sick so I was more worried. But Tiff, Char said they haven't seen or heard from her at all. But anyway I was downstairs in the kitchen drinking me so ice water. I heard the doorbell ringing like crazy then banging. I walked out the kitchen and peaked out the window. All I saw was a car with it's lights still on. I opened the door and there stood Tiara. She was beaten and bloodily next thing she passed out.

"Angel who's at the door?" my mamma asked

"It's Tiara she's been hurt call 911 we need an ambulance" I said carrying her into the living room laying her on the couch. I went got a blanket coving her up. I went out to the car to cut it off when I did. I saw Trevor and took him out of the car and inside to the living room. Trevor opened his eyes and looked at me, gave me a small smile.

"Daddy I missed you" Trevor said

"I missed you too" I said

"My stomach hurts daddy" Trevor said and I lifted his shirt hoping I didn't see anything and I felt tears well up when I saw the bruise on his stomach. Then I looked at Tiara the bruises on her, I couldn't hold it back I started to cry. I held Trevor to me and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOSPITAL**_

Everyone was at the hospital there was emotions all over the place, no one knew how to feel or what to feel each one taking the blame on themselves that they should have did something different or they should have kept a eye on her or looked here or there. They all felt like they let her down. In the waiting area they whole crew was there. AJ, Ant,Lo, Ton, Lea, Joyce, Char, Tiff,Sia, Sammie, Mijo, Keeis. All of the kids was there. Trevor was there after the doctor checked him and said he was fine just a little bruising but he will heal.

Lo and Tiff sat together holding their kids they both felt like it was their fault. Only if they would have made her stay for breakfast, only if they would have said something to her. Tiff felt worst cause she was up and knew Tiara was going shopping. Tiff felt like she should have went with her. But she didn't feel like and now she felt bad only if she would have went with them.

Ant and Char was holding Alex . Char felt like a bad friend she called Tiara maybe 3 or 4 times and then just gave up. Ant had his arm around her hugging her. Cause she cried and felt bad that she didn't look for her more. Char felt like a bad friend that she wasn't there to help, to keep her away from Tyrone.

Ton, Sia sat there Sia was resting her head in his lap. She too was invited to come along to go shopping but she didn't get up in time. Sia had partied a little too hard the night before with the guys. Sia had went to bed late then that caused her to over sleep and miss out on going shopping. Now Sia is wishing that she didn't have that much to drink. Maybe just maybe if she was there with them Tyrone wouldn't have grabbed them. Maybe if she was there Tyrone wouldn't have said anything to them. Sia felt like she fucked up and hurt her new friend. That she was grateful to have in their inner circle.

Sammie was holding Lea, for Lea this was all to familiar even tho she didn't care much for Tiara she still felt her pain. Lea knew how she felt when her father raped her and beat her. And the many nights she had to be in a hospital bed. Lea cried and cried cause she knew what was going on in her head. Her and Lo knew what it was like to be on the other side of these walls. Lea didn't want to be there but she wasn't heartless so she wanted to show her support. Sammie wasn't like the rest of them her story was different but she still felt bad that this had to happen to her and her son who was more than innocent.

Joyce was sitting next to AJ who was holding a sleeping Trevor. Trevor had been giving pain medicine that put him to sleep. The moment the police got there to the house Trevor did not want AJ to leave his side. AJ didn't either he held him the whole time, even when the doctors checked him. Joyce felt bad that Tiara had went through this, cause she herself had went through it plenty of times with her kids father. How she spent nights and days in the hospital. She wished this on no mother or woman to ever have to go through. Joyce cried softly thinking about how she wished she could have helped.

Ant,Lo and Ton all felt the same way pissed off they just wanted to get their hands on Tyrone and make his ass pay. What bitch rapes, beats woman. What punk ass hit a child a child who cant fight back. A child who did nothing wrong, innocent to the world. The 3 of them had plans but first they had to find out what the asshole looked like, a full name or something. Cause once they found out who he is he is as good as dead. AJ was totally different for a change he was a closed book to everyone around him the only time he cried was when he was alone with Trevor and Tiara. When he was waiting for the cops to show up. But he cut it off once they arrived. AJ sat there leaning his head back eyes closed tight holding Trevor. But AJ did feel like he was less of a man cause he promised to keep them safe. He feels like he failed at it. How he was a fuck up just like his father. He didn't wanna be like that man, the man who fucked up everything he touched. Was he his father? He thought to himself cause he promised to protect and love them… His dad did the same thing but what happen? His mother and sister both was hurt. There was no protection, was he his father. With his eyes closed tight he felt the tears well up but he knew if he opened them. Even if a little the tears was going to fall out. He didn't want that even tho Tiara wasn't family family. She was apart of them all and he had to be strong for everyone else. If they saw him lose it then they might lose faith and lose it too. Look down on him, see him as weak, a punk, a bitch… He never let his brothers see him cry. Never _**NEVER**_ let them see him cry, even when he lost his child. At the announcement of his child's death he didn't cry. Not in front of them he did cry alone while painting, he cried in his warehouse alone. No one to comfort him, no one to hold him, no one to tell him it wasn't his fault, he screamed out his pain. Which he felt like it was his fault. That he wasn't a proper father to take care of his child.

Now he was the one who was going to protect Tiara and Trevor and he failed, he felt like he failed he didn't protect them, he let them down another woman he loved as well as a child he let them down, and fail as a man, that was not his goal, not at all. Eye's tight breathing steady left hand closed in a tight fist, he felt a hand touch his and he raised his head slowly and opened his eyes to look at Joyce standing in front of him. Blocking everyone's view of him.

"The doctor said you can come back there now, Lo is going to go with you. I'll take Trevor from you go check on her" Joyce said and AJ nodded wiped his face and gave a sleeping Trevor to Joyce.

_**ANDREW**_

Once I got up me and Lo followed the nurse to the room in the back, I knew Lo was going to wanna come. The both of them Tiara and Lo became close friends almost best friend. We walked in to the room and I looked down at Tiara in the hospital bed. She was hooked up to all different machines, her body just looked lifeless. I took her hand in mine and just looked at her, he beat her up bad. Her lip was busted, she got stitches, black swollen eye her left eye, a dark bruise right above her right eyebrow. No only did she have these on her face, but she also had three broken ribs, suffered a mild concussion. I hated seeing her like this, but the nurse said she will make a full recovery.

"Tiara please be okay, I need you to wake up for me" I said I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I promise you I'm fucking him up on sight whenever I see him or find this bitch ass motherfucker. I'm going to kill him beat his ass first then put a bullet in his head." Lo said pacing.

"Not if I get to him first little brother, I wanna see this bitch do it to a man" I said looking at Tiara. We sat in here for about a hour or so then Tiara made a small groan and I stood up looking at her. "Tiara"

(Coughing) "AJ" she whispered and Lo handed me a cup of ice water. I gave her some. "AJ"

"Yea I'm here so is Lo" I said and I pushed the button for the nurse to come in. "Your in the hospital don't move, not til the Doctor sees you first."

"Trevor?" she asked

"He's fine my mama got him, he's sleeping" I said soon the Doctor came in.

"So glad your awake how do we feel?" Doctor asked

"My head and face hurt like hell so does my side" she said

"Yes well that is expected so I'm going to be prescribing you a few different medication one for pain, the other for mild depression that you maybe going through, and it will go down in time til you wont need it at all. you was also pregnant. Did you know that?" Doctor asked. This news was shocking the fuck out of me and Lo.

"Tiara you was pregnant?" I asked looking at her she just ignored me.

"Was? As in not anymore?" she asked

"I'm so sorry but you lost the baby" Doctor said looking sincere. The doctor talked more about other stuff I was still shocked that she was pregnant.

"Wait, wait how far along was she?" I asked

"She was 3 months" Doctor said

"Did you know this?" I asked looking at Tiara she wouldn't look at me. "Did you know?"

"Yes" she said

"Wait, wait a minute" I said slapping myself on the forehead. "Was it mine? Was you pregnant by me? Was it my baby?"

"Andrew" she said lowly and I saw the tear pool up in her eyes.

"NO answer the question was it mine?" I asked again I saw the tears fall.

"Yes" she said and I couldn't believe it.

"You didn't tell me" I said and stood there for a few minutes and then I turned around to leave the room. "I gotta go"

"Wait AJ, wait" Lo said standing in front of me.

"Move nigga" I said

"AJ" Lo said

"APOLLO COURTLAND JONES MOVE OUT MY FUCKING WAY NOW" I yelled Lo didn't say nothing else but move and I left the room walking down the hall. And right passed the waiting area ignoring all of them calling my name. I walked out the door, I went right to my car and fumbled with my keys.

"AJ" Ant said I kept trying to get my trembling fingers to unlock the car door. "AJ" I didn't look at him at all until he reached over. Taking the keys from me. I stood there looking at the car. "AJ what's wrong?" I turned to him, I felt it bubbling up in me.

"Tiara is awake…she…she" I said trying to get it out.

"What, what's wrong?" Ant asked

"She was pregnant" I managed to squeak out my voice breaking I tried to hold it together. "She was 3 months pregnant…with my child" I couldn't hold it back anymore the tears came and I put my head so Ant couldn't see them. "She was pregnant by me and didn't even tell me" I cried, cried and cried.

"No, no" Ant said

"She didn't even fucking tell me" I cried I wouldn't look up at him.

"AJ" Ant said but I cut him off putting up a finger.

"I'm not a bitch, I'm not weak or a fuckboy" I cried I wiped my face and looked up at him. The more I tried not too. The more the tears came.

"Andrew" Ant said touching my shoulder, I broke down crying it was like someone had broke the levees that held the water, I couldn't stop crying. I kept trying to talk through the tears but I wasn't saying anything Ant could understand. I was crushed, beyond crushed heartbroken. "Why why would she keep this from me man why" Ant pulled me to him and hugged me tight, and I let it all go.

"Andrew I'm so sorry" Ant said

"Why would she keep this from me, I didn't do anything wrong.. Why is God punishing me for….(crying, crying) I just wanna be loved and I cant even be happy I keep losong my babies and this is not fair, this is not fair… THIS IS NOT FAIR! I thought she cared about me, I thought there was something there.. She knew she knew and said nothing to me and now my baby is gone, my fucking baby is fucking gone….(my cried turned to loud sobs. As loud and hard as I was crying was as if I was shot, hit by a car then ran over.) I just don't get it I don't get it… she could have told me but she fucking didn't" I cried til my body started shaking. "Why wont God let me have kids is it because I'm just like my father, well I abuse my kids. Is that why God wont give me kids, this is my fucking fault if I wasn't how I am maybe I would have saved this child too…"

"It's not your fault" mama said Ant let me go and I turned to look at my mama she took my face in her hands. "It's not your fault Andy"

"Yes it is" I cried and moved my face from her hands. "She didn't tell me for a reason and she lived with me those 3 months and didn't say anything to me she lived with me for 3 fucking months and didn't say a fucking word to me about it why not? It's fucking me it fucking me and now that asshole killed my baby, I cant take this heartache again I gotta go" I cried turning from mama and taking my keys and finally unlocking the car door getting in.

"AJ don't wait let me come with you" Ant said I just shook my head starting up the car.

"Andy let Ant come with you please" mama said but I just shook my head and started up the car. With that I took off with blurry eyes.

_**TIARA**_

3 weeks later I was finally able to leave the hosptial I had a few visitors people from the firm, and a few strippers from the club and of course my girls Tiff, Char, Sia and Sammie. Even Joyce came to see me as well as Ant , Ton. Lo was here almost everyday getting on my nerve to the point where I had to put him out, but he just came back with food. I saw Trevor everyday while I was here. He told me AJ was taking him to school and picking him up. But AJ never came up here to see me. Not once every time the door opened I hoped it was him but nope. But anyway I was getting out of here and my job gave me time off with pay to get all the way healed up. I was told that I would be fine and able to return back to work in another 3 weeks.

Right now I was in the car with Tiff and Lo plus their 2 kids they told me we all was going on a much needed vacation as a family and I tried to say I wasn't but they shut my ass up from saying it. We made small talk about normal stuff. Til we got to the private jet and we all got on, we was the last one to get there.

"Mommy" Trevor said coming to me hugging me and I hugged him kissing the top of his head.

"My baby" I said and went and sat down Trevor stood next to me smiling.

"Mommy look I got a lot of toys with me daddy brought them for me" Trevor said smiling showing me his toys and I smiled back.

"I see" I said I looked around the jet and saw him laying down talking to his manager Syd

Why was she here if it was a family vacation how is this chick family? I just shook my head and leaned back just resting but I couldn't really rest. I wanted to talk to AJ and see why he didn't come and see me why he didn't call or something. I was so pissed at him for it. The flight was about 4 hour and 31 minutes everyone was laughing and talking, all but AJ I didn't hear him say a word, I went to the bathroom a few times. Everytime went to the bathroom, I'd look his way but he never looked my way or said nothing to me. How could he be so cruel and just ignore me after all I been through. Once we landed and got off the plane the bags was being put into different cars. I saw AJ standing there talking to Ant, Ton and Sia so I went to them I wanted to talk to him now.

"Hey yall" I said looking at everybody.

"Hey" Ant, Ton and Sia said AJ just looked the other way.

"Can I talk to AJ alone for a minute please, before we load up and go" I said and they all nodded and walked away I walked some so I was standing in front of him. "Not talking to me?"

"I don't have nothing to say to you" he said looking away.

"Why didn't you come see me AJ huh I was in the hospital for 3 weeks and you didn't come see me. You didn't call me. Tweet me, text me nothing" I said

"And your point is?" he asked still looking away.

"Really AJ?" I said holding in my tears and I looked away then back at him " See how you did me that day you walked out that door and didn't come back how do I know that you aren't going to bail out on me and Trevor? "

"Me bail out like you do, you always running from me I wanted you to stay with me and what happen you got mad, packed your shit and left like your ass always do" he said in full blown anger.

"Your not my father you can't make me stay anywhere" I said

"Your right I'm not and I'm not trying to be but the only thing I'm trying to do is protect you" he said

"But I never asked for it any of it, I can hold shit down on my own" I said

"I'm the one going through all this pain, physically and mentally. That nigga did everything in his power to break me down, look at me" I said lifting my shirt showing my bruises. "I'm hurting and there aint nothing no one can do about it"

"Am I'm not hurting too?" he asked finally looking at me.

"How? HOW?" I asked

"You was pregnant, pregnant and didn't fucking tell me.. YOU LIVED IN MY FUCKING HOUSE AND DIDN'T TELL ME" he yelled making everyone look our way.

"How do you" I said but was cut off

"Don t you dare say how do I know it's mine don't. those 3 months you stayed with me we was fucking for those first 2.. DON'T FUCKING LIE I WAS THE NIGGA YOU WAS FUCKING YOU CAN LIE TO CHAR AND TIFF AND ANYONE ELSE BUT WE WAS FUCKING YOU GOT IN MY FUCKING BED WHEN YOU CAME HOME LATE AT NIGHT! SO DON'T PLAY ME LIKE I'M STUPID!" he yelled

"AJ" I said but was cut off.

"NO you was pregnant and didn't tell me, nothing at all you was in my bed and I was in yours and you didn't say shit to me, not a fucking thing… And you not realizing I got shit I gotta wake up to everyday" he said and I saw slow tears start to fall out his eyes which was a shocker to me. " I didn't just lose one child I lost 2.. Do you know how that fucking feels to a nigga like me seeing my brothers with their kids and I cant keep one" the tears started to come a lot faster.

"AJ, I'm" I said but was cut off

"What sorry, nawl ma keep that shit just like you did with being pregnant." he said tears still fall and I felt so bad for him.

"See your not even trying to listen to what I have to say" I said

"Shut the fuck up, that was my child too and I lost it too and you could have gave me a heads up or something. Why didn't you fucking tell me? Why did you tell me?" he asked

"I don't know" I said which was a lie.

"That's bullshit, there's something more to it. Tell me the truth" he said

" We wasn't together" I said

"FUCKING TELL ME" he yelled

"I was scared" I said

"Scared of what?" he asked

"That I'll fuck up something and be left alone with another child and struggle like I am with Trevor." I said

"I would be here" he said

"No you wouldn't you'll dip and do me just like Tyrone did me" I said it came out before I could catch it.

"I'm nothing like him, I'M NOT LIKE THE MOTHER FUCK AT ALL" he yelled walking up on me and I back up.

"Andy stop, stop" Lea said coming running to us…

"Lea stop, stop I'm good I'm good." he said

"Andy" Lea said

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER I'M NOT… I'M NOT THAT MOTHERFUCKER MY MOTHER RAISED ME BETTER THAN THAT, I SEEN MY FATHER DO THAT SHIT TO MY FUCKING MOTHER AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I TURN OUT LIKE THAT SHIT." he yelled now tears pouring out everyone else was standing there watching Lea was in tears, Joyce was standing there is tears. "AND I'M DONE, I'M SO FUCKING DONE"

"What?" I asked he moved to walk away and I grabbed his arm but he yanked his arm from me.

"Don't fucking touch me.. You fucking played me the whole fucking time…" he said

"No! Talk to me!" I said

"You really think I'm that type of dude Tiara? Huh? I would never walk out on Trevor or YOU! WHY? CAUSE I LOVE YALL! I've been down for your ass since day fucking one Tiara. You should know that shit by now" He said and wiped his face but every time he'd wipe his face the tear came harder. "I've always been loyal to you! I already told you this shit, I'm riding with you til the motherfucking wheels fall off! If don't nobody else got you, I GOT FUCKING YOU! ME! ANDREW" he yelled pointing at himself "I love your ass if you don't see it then I can't help you see the shit"

"You told me you love me but" I said being cut off.

"Fuck that really, I'm not Tyrone. Okay fuck! I'M DONE! It's over and fuck you" he said and turned walking away.

"Andrew! Andrew" I said I wiped my eyes and stood there for a few minutes watching him walk away,til Tiff told me to get in the car and I did we went driving a different way. The ride was silent until Lo started talking.

"Tiara what you need to understand about us men, we love soooooo much harder then you females. It may not seem that way but we do. So for you to say that to AJ and plus not to tell him you was pregnant, you hurt him, That nigga loves you, when you going to realize that?" Lo asked

"I do now, I do realize that" I said defensively.

'I'm your friend so I'm going to keep it real with you, you expect AJ to act like Tyrone did. That's not the case Tiara. They're 2 different people, AJ actually cares about you and your feelings" Lo said and I nodded.

"No he doesn't, cause if he did he wouldn't of said what he said and walked away from me while I was calling his name." I said

"Tiara whatever he said, I'm pretty sure he said it because his feelings were hurt. He was acting off his emotion" Lo says trying to get me to understand AJ's side of it, I just need to talk to him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_TON_**

_After what happened me and Sia, my girls Antoinette, Ally my beautiful daughters but man I drove the way AJ walked and I saw him he didn't stay on the street or the side walk he climbed over a fence and kept walking._

_"Daddy where's unc AJ going?" Antoinette asked_

_"He going for a walk" I said and I looked at Sia and she looked back at the girls and smiled at them. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I don't know I couldn't believe it. That it went that far you know" Sia said holding my hand._

_"Yea I mean she was wrong for not telling him that she was pregnant" I said driving towards the house._

_"I mean I never seen him cry before he was crying" Sia said_

_"Yea AJ is not the type to cry but it went left when she walked over there to him. She should have let him come to her" I said_

_"Yea she should have. that would have been better. Then maybe he wouldn't have said what he said to her." I said_

_"Yea… I gotta tell you something" Sia said_

_"Yea what's up baby?" I asked_

_"I knew she was pregnant" Sia and I almost hit Lo's car._

_"You fucking knew?" I asked looking at her._

_"Watch your mouth" Sia said popping my hand._

_"No you knew and didn't say shit really? You trippen I cant believe you knew and didn't even tell me" I said_

_"What she begged us not to tell" Sia and I looked at her and she knew right then she said too much._

_"US? Who Tiff and Char knew too?" I asked and she turned her head. Everyone know that head turn means yes and I just shook my head. We didn't say anything else to each other the rest of the drive. Well I didn't talk to her ass really. We pulled up to the house._

_I got my girls out, then my bags plus AJ's bags cause he was going ride with us and Sia looked at me noticing that I didn't get her shit and I wasn't. fuck her sneaky ass. Once inside I took the bags upstairs while the kids was taken in to the living room. After putting the bags up I went back outside where Lo,Ant, Lea was standing._

_"We're going to go drive around and look for AJ." Lo said_

_"Yea but mama wanted to go out to eat too sooo" Ant said_

_"Well Tiff and them can go ahead and go while we look for AJ then meet them at wherever they are going to eat at" Lea said and that was it. We got in 2 cars and went driving around looking for AJ. We drove around for about a hour looking for him, he wasn't answering his phone and we told him where we was going to be at for dinner. So we went ahead, going to the restaurant. After was there for about 30 minutes mama was calling AJ, but he didn't answer but then her phone rang and she got up leaving the table._

_"I hope he's okay" Tiara said and I just looked at her just like everyone else._

_"Well if you wouldn't have did what you did he would be right here now. Not somewhere wondering the streets." Syd said rolling her eyes_

_"I didn't do it on purpose it's just that I don't know what to do so tell me this are you drinking?" Tiara asks_

_"No" Syd reply_

_"You haven't had a beer?" she ask_

_"No a beer isn't drinking so are you my mother?" Syd ask_

_"Why yes I am" she says scarcity_

_"No I doubt that get real" Syd say_

_"What is the problem bitch" she says_

_"You're the motherfucking problem it's clearly you" Syd say_

_"No it's not I'm cool with everyone" she says and starts to get up_

_"Please don't get up don't get up that not the right move for you." Syd say_

_"What is your problem(Tiff tries to make her sit back down) why are you trying me right now?" she says_

_"look let me get the fuck up" Syd say standing up._

_"I don't give a fuck who you think you are, bitch" she says_

_"I don't either bitch I'm sick of you walking around like you the shit when you're not been standing right here and you didn't even pop off bitch" Syd said_

_"Last time I heard talk is cheap" she says_

_"Talking is cheat, you're a shady ass bitch" Syd say_

_"I'm sick of this bullshit really" Lea says and scoots up in her chair_

_"Please yall" Tiff says_

_"I can't believe yall right now yall could do this shit back at the house, yall had to do it here" Lea says and they both sit back down. "Yall gotta cut that shit out." Mama comes walking back in and sits down._

_"AJ is fine, he's with Daniel…"Mama said we sigh relief Daniel is our cousin and the thing is none of thought to call him._

_"Did you talk to him?" I asked_

_"No I spoke with him?" Tiara asked_

_"No with April she's Daniel's mom" mama said we started eating and talking I notice Syd was on the phone half the time. Then she ordered another meal, then she got up walking away._

_"Where she going in a hurry?" Char asked_

_"Beats me" Tiff says a few minutes later Syd comes walking back in with AJ behind her, mama and Lea got up and went right to him._

_"My angel I was so worried" mama said hugging him. He hugged her back then he hugged Lea. _I noticed that Tiara was moving to get up, I guess to hug him but the look he gave her. Told her ass not too, but that didn't stop Trevor from getting up.

"DADDY" Trevor yelled going to AJ who smiled and picking him up. He hugged him tight, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Trev" AJ said

"I missed you daddy" Trevor said

"I missed you" he said and he went sitting down next to Syd as his food was brought out. Trevor stayed in his lap as he ate. We all ate and talked but AJ didn't say much to anyone other than mama, Trevor, Syd and Lea and of course us his brothers. Once we was done we all left and went back to the house, and with that I didn't see AJ for a while.

4 days went by and everyone was having fun the kids loved being outside running around acting silly. AJ wasn't seen he stayed in his room for those days. He only came out to get something to eat other than that he didn't come out the room. Right now I was walking to AJ's room to get him to come outside with us.

KNOCK,KNOCK

Inside) "Yea?" he said

"It's me Ton" I said

Inside) "Come in" he said and I tried the nob but it was lock.

"Hold up" he said and a few minutes went by and the door finally opened and I walked in.

"What was you doing in here nigga?" I asked and he looked at me. That's when I heard the bathroom door open up and Syd came walking out.

"I'm going to go to my room I'll be back later" Syd said and it looked like she was going to hug him. But the look he gave her made her stop and turn leaving the room.

"What's up little brother" he said sitting on the bed.

"Shit havent really seen you, wanna come outside with me,Lo and Ant. Burn one or 2 with us?" I asked and he nodded getting up, putting on his shoes and we left the room. We went downstairs then outside he stood by the side while we talked Keeis, Mijo came outside too. After awhile I looked at him, he was not himself at all we all was outside standing on the porch. Smoking a blunt cause mama wouldn't let us do it inside. There was too many kids here for us to be smoking in the house. We all was talking but him, he stood there and didn't say anything at all.

"He should try to get over it" Lo said he looked at him.

"What?" he asked and walked to Lo and Lo pulled back some.

"Nothing" Lo said

"I should get over it huh.. How many kids you got?" he asked

"2…2" Lo said

"Ant?" he asked

"1" Lo said

"Ton?" he asked

"2" Lo said and AJ moved closer .

"How many do I have?" he asked Lo pulled back some scared shitless I was scared for him, Ant was speechless. "Do I have any or someone to love me day and night like yall huh… Yall smell that?" we looked lost he started sniffing and sniffed Lo. "I smell fear you scared, huh? Now who should get over it, huh well I'll show you how to get over it"

"AJ NO" I screamed when AJ moved fast putting Lo in a chokehold and pulled him down the porch stairs out to the snow and towards a tree. Me, and Ant went after him.

"AJ stop" Ant said

"FUCK THAT, HE NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GET OVER IT" he said once he got to a tree that had the same little rope hanging that, that always hang there from the tire swing that was put there for the kids. AJ grabbed it and started to wrap it around Lo's neck.

"Stop AJ stop" Ant said going to him so did I trying to stop him Lo was fighting him too, the look in AJ's eyes he was gone it wasn't him, he was someone else. He was our dad!

"Fuck yall and him fucking talking shit like I aint here, fuck him" he said just then mama,Lea and Sammie came running out.

"Stop, no please" mama yelled

"Andy stop your going to hurt him" Lea said

"Andy he's not worth it stop okay stop" Sammie said mama went to him and he let Lo go and Lea ran to remove the rope from around his neck.

"Oh please get over punk ass,I didn't do it did I?" he asked kicking snow on him walking pasted everyone.

"Angel" mama said he stopped and looked at her.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he said

"Angel please" mama said

"FUCK I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" he yelled and mama stepped back this made us all step closer.

"Really nigga don't be talking to mama like that" Ant said before any of us had the chance too. He turned towards us looking at us all.

"Fuck you nigga this is my mother fuck you" he said

"Man what's your problem?" Lo yells

"YOU MY FUCKING PROBLEM talking shit all the fucking time, and I'm sick of it this is bullshit" he says

"This is bullshit raising another nigga child and the mother who don't fucking want you that shit is stupid" Lo says

"You don't know shit, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be shit" he say

"Are you saying I ain't shit?" Lo says walking up to him and getting in his face

"I ain't trying tell you shit, I'll tell your bitch you ain't shit" he say getting back up in his face.

"FUCK YOU MAN, all this over a fucking bitch, but no you trying to prove you a fucking man by doing this shit fuck that, or are you trying to make up for your fucked up father do what he did to your mother, fucking bitch get over it" Lo says and I was shocked that he said that, and it's funny we wasn't stopping them cause they always going at each other.

"FUCK YOU APOLLO YOU BEEN RIDING MY COAT TAIL THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME, BE A MAN BITCH AND DO YOUR OWN SHIT AND STOP BITING OFF OF ME" He yells

"Man fuck you, and stop trying to treat me like one of your bitches, your bitch ain't here she's inside" Lo says after hearing Lo call Tiara a bitch, AJ black out and swung punching him in the face and he got 3 punches in before Lo started punching him back in the side and face, he gave him a few uppercuts making his blows known and Lo did as well punching him in the jaw which stung. But that made him madder and they kept going blow for blow until me and Ant trying to break them apart fighting Lo felt like fighting himself Lo knew him well enough to know what would hurt so did he and even as we tried to break them apart it didn't work they would be apart. Then they would run back to each other still landing blows after blows not wanting to give up. All he could see was red and he wanted him to feel how he felt and that was disrespected and hurt finally we pulled them apart both of them bleeding still staring at each other. Never saw it come to this!

"YALL NIGGAS STOP THE FUCK YALL DOING" Ant yells "AJ that's your brother"

"I don't know what that is but besides a pussy" he says and Lo pushes passed everyone then rushes him. They go tumbling down the stairs of the porch still landing blows on each other. They fell head over heels until land on the floor still fight as Keeis, Mijo pulled them apart.

"MAN FUCK YOU AND THAT FUCKING BITCH" Lo yells

"Whatever you still holding on to all this shit from when we was little punk ass" he said

"The fuck ever" Lo said

"Be honest about it we wasn't cool when we was kids, and barely even cool when we was teens cause you still pissed at me cause daddy did do none of that shit to me that he did to yall and that's my fault your ass blaming me. The fuck nigga that's what the real problem is" he said

"What makes you so special that he didn't do shit to you? Huh he screwed me and Lea up, he beat Ton, and Ant you left a lot of shit out when you told Tiara that story your ass didn't tell her everything. He treated us all bad but you not his little Andy" Lo said

"And this is my problem cause he was nice to me, I made his ass do that shit this is why your ass is pissed off all the time at me nigga this stupid. The fuck sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you." he said

"Oh yea if you knew this shit why don't you talk to me?"

"You're not worth talking to. Plus talking to you doesn't bring any benefits to this bullshit that your going through" he said

"I'm going through. It's not just me it's all of us. You don't see this at all cause your so brained washed too." Lo said and I nodded my head, so did Ant, Lea.

"Yall motherfuckers gotta be kidding me? See daddy was right, he was so fucking right he told me yall all was going to turn against me and yall motherfuckers doing it now." he said

"No one is turning on you AJ" I said pissed off that he would think we was turning on him cause of what that asshole told him.

"You let that nigga mind control you into thinking that bullshit. You are more like daddy than you ever wanted to admit." Lo said

"That the reason why you challenge me all the time cause of that. Well little brother I'll tell you this what my daddy told me. You don't have to wait for someone to treat you bad repeatedly. All it takes is once, and if they get away with it that once, if they know they can treat you like that, then it sets the pattern for the future." he said and we all looked at him like he was crazy but un like Lo I didn't let it bother me what dad did to me cause I knew he was having his personal demons, but this set Lo and Lea off on him.

"So you saying it's my fault he molest me is that what you saying huh?" Lea said

"It's not fair. It's not fair that he lets his rage take over, that he lets it rule him. I don't know why he has to let it rule him. I don't know why he has to be two people. I don't know why he gets to be two people, and I only get to be me, the one who is here to take what he has to give, and who is here to pick put the pieces afterward."

"No one said it was your fault Lea damn you taking this shit to the heart fuck, yall mad at what huh what?" he asked

"AJ blaming the victims only masks the evil within, making you as guilty as daddy." Lo said

"See I knew it I fucking knew it yall look at me like him yall all hate him and yall all hate me. None of yall love me and I love yall but not getting it in return that's fucked up the only person who loves me is my dad that I'm glad I seen your true colors" he said turning around going in.

"Angel wait" mama said

"Save that shit I don't wanna hear it, I was there for you when he came beating you, beating Lea. I came back it's funny you can beat me all you want, but unlike them I haven't let you take away my will to somehow survive." he said we all was beyond shock we all knew what happen. That AJ loves mama but mama took her anger out on him time from time just because daddy was really nice to him.


End file.
